Morganatique
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Un coming-out, mon amour, ou c'est la rupture! Vraiment, les Serpentards auraient mieux fait d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'enticher de ces trois stupides Gryffondors... La jalousie est une corde sensible sur laquelle il faut savoir jouer!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tenter de voler les personnages s'est révélé infructueux... alors non, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Rating: **M

**Résumé: **Un coming-out, mon amour, ou c'est la rupture! Vraiment, les Serpentards auraient mieux fait d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'enticher de ces trois stupides Gryffondors... La jalousie est une corde sensible sur laquelle il faut savoir jouer! HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/SS

**Petite note de l'auteur:** Alors... cette petite fic est d'un ton (encore!) totalement différent de celui de Crystal Vomit ou de Paparazzi. Inconstance, quand tu nous tiens... Bref! J'avais envie d'écrire "bien". Pas que d'ordinaire je me moque des effets de style, comprenons-nous bien. Disons simplement que je me suis posée un petit challenge, juste pour voir si j'étais capable de le relever: écrire dans cette langue littéraire que nous lisons dans les livres, les classiques, j'entends, avec ces belles phrases et ce ton un peu plus relevé que celui de la simple narration. En clair, j'ignore si ce style nouveau auquel je m'essaie vous plaira. Je l'espère, tout du moins. Dans tous les cas, j'attends vos avis, vos critiques et vos impressions avec impatience! ^^ Dans tous les cas si, à défaut de vous plaire par le style, je parviens à vous régaler de l'histoire, je m'estimerais déjà heureuse (et moitié gagnante de ce petit défi ;D).

Ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

« Morganatique »

Elle se souvenait avoir lu ce mot quelque part, il y a très longtemps. Dans un vieux livre de classe, sans doute, dont les couvertures jaunies s'écartaient comme deux lèvres craquelées pour dévoiler des centaines de langues de parchemin sec. Ou entre les flancs d'un ouvrage plus neuf, sûrement dans une bibliothèque moldue.

Sur le coup, il lui avait paru insignifiant. Bien trop abstrait et lointain pour que son esprit se permît de s'y attarder plus de quelques secondes. Si elle avait su qu'il prendrait une telle importance, quelques années plus tard, probablement s'y serait-elle reprise à deux fois avant de tourner la page.

Mais sincèrement, qui aurait pu se douter ?

Personne, et surtout pas Hermione Granger.

Quoi que ce genre de choses fût difficilement prévisible.

Et pourtant…

Baissant les yeux, elle tomba sur la silhouette assoupie de l'homme qui reposait à ses côtés, entortillé dans les draps, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller et un bras jeté autour de sa taille de jeune fille. Ses cheveux s'étalaient tout autour de lui, sombres comme la nuit, tendant leurs bras filandreux vers elle comme autant de corps alanguis sur l'oreiller. Elle aimait faire couler ces mèches corbeau entre ses doigts, sentir ce torrent de larmes d'encre qui frôlaient son épiderme de la plus tendre des caresses. Puis ses yeux dévièrent sur la peau pâle, tendue sur un dos robuste, embrassèrent les épaules fines et saillantes, découpées d'arabesques noires sous la chevelure ébène, et achevèrent leur course le long de la courbe tranquille de la colonne vertébrale, rivage sur lequel venait mourir le drap.

Jamais, de toute son existence, elle n'aurait pu soupçonner que pareille créature se cachait sous les robes du professeur de potion. Car oui, c'était bien de Severus Snape dont il s'agissait.

Hermione se permit un sourire attendri comme l'homme bougeait dans son sommeil, resserrant sa prise sur la taille de sa compagne. D'une main, elle écarta les quelques mèches qui lui dissimulaient le visage alors apaisé de son amant.

Non, jamais, si on le lui avait dit, elle n'aurait pu croire que l'infâme bâtard graisseux qui terrorisait les premières années eût un cœur. Et encore moins qu'il lui en ferait cadeau.

Doucement, les paupières de l'homme papillonnèrent tandis qu'il s'éveillait. Sa prise autour de la jeune fille se raffermit et Hermione se rapprocha, laissant ses doigts glisser le long de l'épaule jusqu'au torse blanc, arrachant un soupir satisfait à son compagnon qui referma les yeux, totalement détendu. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, sachant que la tendresse au réveil était une attention qui le touchait bien plus qu'il ne voulût le laisser paraître.

« Bien dormi ? »

Severus ouvrit finalement les yeux et acquiesça doucement, sa main glissant dans le dos de la jeune fille qu'il serra contre lui. Hermione se laissa aller à l'étreinte, profitant pleinement de ces rares moments d'affections que lui offrait son compagnon. Si Severus Snape avait un cœur, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de très secret. Faire étalage de ses sentiments n'était certainement pas dans son caractère et elle respectait cet aspect de sa personnalité.

Quoique… Toute complaisance gardait toujours certaines limites.

Et c'étaient ces mêmes limites qui rongeaient Hermione, minant son moral qui finissait toujours par s'affaisser comme un soufflé crevé.

Sûrement était-ce pour cela que ce mot tournait et virait dans sa tête, aussi horripilant qu'un casse-tête dont elle ne trouvait pas la solution.

« Morganatique », voilà quelle était leur relation.

Et, alors que Severus quittait la chaleur du lit pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, Hermione réalisa qu'elle ne le supportait plus.

**xxx**

« Morganatique »

Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce mot là, il ne le connaissait pas. Il lisait très peu, et très rarement. Il laissait ce plaisir à Hermione. Mais s'il l'avait connu, probablement aurait-il pensé qu'il résumait parfaitement sa situation. Bien que lui-même ne sache pas vraiment ce qu'il en était. Il avait l'impression que ses pensées tournaient trop vite, si vite qu'elles en perdaient leurs contours. Que les couleurs, les sons et les odeurs se mélangeaient pour ne plus former qu'un maelstrom de sensations éparses, sans queue ni tête, une mélasse indescriptible qui n'avait plus rien de cohérent. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que cette mélasse avait son goût, à _lui_. Un goût de soleil et de chaleur, un goût musqué à l'arôme épicé qu'il recueillait précieusement du bout de ses lèvres sur une peau tendre et veloutée. Sur cet épiderme sombre, brillant de milles teintes brunes sous la lumière du jour, délicieusement mat sous le couvert de la nuit.

Ronald Weasley n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'excessivement brillant. Son intelligence était moyenne, sa motivation au travail médiocre, et ses aptitudes physiques, hormis peut-être une taille et une carrure très développées pour son âge, n'étaient en rien exceptionnelles. Il se savait banal, et arrivait à vivre avec. Peu lui importait le regard d'autrui, l'admiration ou l'approbation de ses pairs. La simple idée de sortir du lot suffisait à le faire rougir, chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

Non, vraiment, Ron ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais, tout au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait que s'en était trop.

Et tandis que Blaise cherchait sa cravate dans toute sa chambre de préfet, le rouquin se laissa aller entre les draps en soupirant profondément. Non, il n'aimait pas se mettre en avant. Mais le secret se faisait de plus en plus obsédant, pesant sur sa poitrine comme une chape de plomb lâchée brutalement contre ses côtes, lui coupant le souffle.

Juste pour cette fois, il aurait aimé être un peu plus intelligent. Oh, pas beaucoup. Juste assez pour y voir plus clair, pour démêler cet enchevêtrement diabolique qu'était devenue sa vie et, plus encore, pour résoudre ce casse-tête nommé désir. Juste pour savoir quoi faire.

Une exclamation victorieuse le sortit de ses pensées et il ne pu retenir un discret sourire comme Blaise nouait sa cravate autour de son cou, ses longs doigts chocolat maniant l'étoffe avec aisance et méthode. Le nœud était parfait. Droit, cintré, et la cravate tombait gracieusement sur sa chemise, sans un seul pli. Ronald l'admira pour cela.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Les yeux noirs pétillèrent un quart de secondes tandis que le visage du roux flambait. Le commentaire, à peine soufflé, lui avait échappé. Les lèvres de Blaise, pleines et à peine rosées sur l'intérieur, s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait.

« Merci. »

Puis, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le bord du lit, il effleura les lèvres du rouquin dans un baiser aérien, tellement léger que Ron cru avoir rêvé, avant de se redresser. Après un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet, il rajusta sa robe sur ses épaules et sortit sans bruit, prenant bien garde à ce que personne ne le voit ni ne puisse se douter de ses activités nocturnes.

Et, alors que le tableau se refermait derrière lui dans un « clac » étouffé, Ron frappa le mur de toutes ses forces en jurant entre ses dents.

C'était vrai, il détestait se faire remarquer. Mais cette fois-ci était de trop. Maintenant, il souhaitait que tout change. Et le regard des autres était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

**xxx**

« Morganatique »

Ce mot ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. Sûrement l'avait-il déjà entendu quelque part, à moins qu'il ne l'ait lu dans l'un des rares romans que comptaient ses lectures. Toujours est-il que ce mot lui disait quelque chose, bien qu'il en ignorât totalement le sens. Il lui était vaguement familier, tout au plus. Un peu comme un très lointain souvenir, un galet noyé dans l'océan.

Et tandis qu'Harry cherchait à poser un mot sur l'étrange relation qui l'unissait au jeune homme qui dormait dans ses bras, il ignorait que ce mot obscur et imprononçable qu'il balayait d'un revers de la main fût sûrement le plus approprié de tous.

Alors il égrenait les mots, cherchant la perle rare qui lui permettrait de nommer cette situation aux contours brouillés et ambigus.

Distraitement, sa main passait et repassait sur l'épaule du corps alanguis contre lui, caressant la peau diaphane, en appréciant la texture soyeuse comme la plus pure des merveilles. Son autre main glissa le long des côtes, épousa la courbe des flancs, frôla la hanche pâle et remonta jusqu'au torse laiteux, sculpté dans l'ivoire, en retraçant les courbes délicates par cœur. Il aimait tout de ce corps, comme il aima le frisson qui agita délicieusement l'épiderme couleur neige avant que n'apparaissent deux pupilles mercures, semblables à de l'acier en fusion, à peine dissimulées derrière le voile du sommeil qui se retirait peu à peu. Sans un mot, Harry prit le temps d'admirer le visage ensommeillé qui se lovait dans le creux de son cou. Les cheveux blonds, si clairs qu'ils en devenaient presque féériques, et si fins qu'ils semblaient faits de centaines de fils d'or, étaient légèrement emmêlés de la veille et coulaient le long d'un cou blanc dont la courbe, gracile et parfaite, s'étirait en un arc gracieux. Le nez fin, droit, caressait tendrement ses clavicules, très vite remplacé par des lèvres douces, crémeuses et quémandeuses, qui couvrirent de baisers chaque parcelle de peau à leur portée. Les mains, fines et adroites, redécouvrirent son corps. Harry laissa échapper un halètement plus fort que les autres lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fuselés tracer de mystérieuses arabesques dans son dos avant de se perdre dans sa tignasse indomptable, s'accrochant aux épis bruns avec force et possessivité. Et il sourit en se rappelant que ce corps angélique abritait Draco Malfoy.

Grognant doucement, il baissa la tête jusqu'à rencontrer les lèvres qui, joueuses, se rétractèrent à son approche, le laissant cruellement languir jusqu'à ce que leur propriétaire se décide enfin à l'embrasser. Harry accueillit ce doux contact avec un grondement satisfait qui fit sourire le blond, satisfait de son petit jeu. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, bien trop tôt à son goût, il laissa un nouveau râle s'échapper de sa gorge au grand plaisir de son compagnon dont les traits s'illuminèrent d'un sourire moqueur.

« Dépendant, Potter ? »

Harry refusa de répondre dans un premier temps, reprenant les lèvres rougies pour un nouveau baiser qui, cette fois, fut vertigineux. Draco gémit et, pantelant, en quémanda silencieusement un deuxième. Deuxième qui lui fut refusé par un brun triomphant.

« Tu disais, Malfoy ? »

L'intéressé gronda de frustration sous les rires de son amant qui, pour seule compensation, lui planta un léger baiser sur la joue.

Ces brefs moments de complicité, Harry les gardait précieusement dans le coin le plus secret de sa mémoire. Et lorsque la journée commençait, lorsque, après toutes ces démonstrations d'amour et de tendresse, il ne recevait plus que du mépris et de la haine qui, même feints, le blessaient plus que de raison, il s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces, assuré que le soir venu, la douceur reviendrait.

Ennemis mortels le jour, amants passionnés la nuit.

Oui, cette relation était bien trop compliquée. Harry se faisait l'impression d'être tombé amoureux de deux personnes, toutes deux emmêlées dans un casse-tête particulièrement compliqué. L'une tendre, espiègle et taquine et l'autre, froide et moqueuse, aussi haïssable que son contraire était attirant.

Et tandis que Draco se défaisait de son étreinte pour rejoindre son dortoir avant l'heure du lever, Harry décida que s'en était assez. La Gazette du sorcier, Rita Skeeter, Dumbledore et tous les autres, tous pouvaient bien aller au diable. Il ne voulait plus se cacher. Draco était sien et, bien qu'il respectât son goût pour la discrétion, il souhaitait que ce fût sans demi-mesure.

Après un dernier baiser, les rideaux de son lit se refermèrent doucement sur la silhouette du blond qui disparu sans se douter que bientôt, très bientôt, il devrait affronter ses sentiments et faire un choix qu'il n'avait, peut-être, pas encore le courage de faire.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter étaient, somme toute, trois adolescents normaux. Ils se levaient le matin, déjeunaient au milieu d'une foule d'autres élèves, suivaient les cours avec plus ou moins d'attention et faisaient leurs devoirs les soirs, chacun pestant contre un professeur honni ou une matière détestée. Rien, dans leurs caractères, ne les prédestinait vraiment à sortir du lot. Pourtant, tous trois étaient prêts à supporter les regards curieux, insistants ou furieux de leurs camarades de classe. Et chacun pour la même raison : d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils étaient tous tombés amoureux d'un Serpentard et se cachaient depuis désormais bien trop longtemps.

Severus Snape, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy n'étaient pas vraiment connus pour leur grande magnanimité et leur ouverture d'esprit. Au contraire, ils étaient célèbres pour leur froideur, leurs sarcasmes et leur caractère foncièrement désagréable et malveillant. Pour l'élève lambda, ils étaient les parfaits archétypes du Serpentard aguerrit, sournois et incapable du moindre sentiment. Mais pour qui savait voir au-delà des apparences, comme nos trois Gryffondors, ils s'avéraient être bien plus que cela. Certes ils étaient rusés, égoïstes et pas très courageux, mais à cela s'ajoutaient, dans le confort de l'intimité, une tendresse câline ou un humour mordant, une discussion à la fois intéressante et cultivée, une loyauté et une mauvaise foi sans égal. Tant de traits, tant de nouveaux défis dans quelques personnalités complexes qui fascinaient les lions impétueux de la maison rouge et or.

Pourtant, aussi attachés qu'ils fussent à leur compagnon respectif, ils n'en oubliaient pas pour autant le mot d'ordre de leur maison : « lâcheté ». Oh, bien sûr qu'ils les aimaient. Comme des damnés, à en mourir. Mais certainement pas au point d'en perdre la raison.

Pour Severus Snape, Hermione Granger était une horripilante Miss-je-sais-tout, une Gryffondor entêtée et bornée absolument insupportable. Mais c'était aussi une élève brillante, forte d'une culture impressionnante et d'un raisonnement vif et structuré. Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient de vie et son caractère, frais et tenace, complétait parfaitement le sien, si distant et taciturne. Pourtant, il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il encourait en révélant leur relation au grand jour. Un adulte, tout d'abord, ne pouvait espérer entretenir ce genre de lien avec une si jeune fille. Pire encore, un professeur à l'égard de son élève, un ancien mangemort envers une héroïne de guerre.

Non, aussi fort que soient ses sentiments envers la jeune fille, Severus ne pouvait se permettre d'officialiser cette relation. Du moins pas encore, pas tout de suite.

Blaise Zabini, lui, se demandait encore comment il avait bien pu tomber sous le charme de ce pataud de Weasley. Avec son visage couvert de taches de rousseurs, ses cheveux rouge feu et son caractère emporté, le rouquin était en tout point son antithèse, lui qui était si indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait nier que ses mimiques maladroites, la rougeur qui colorait son visage sous la gêne, et même ses accès de colère et ses bougonnements étaient autant de petits riens qui le faisaient fondre. L'appétit d'ogre de Ron l'attendrissait et sa totale dévotion à ceux qu'il chérissait – quoique typiquement Gryffondor – le laissaient à penser que pour rien au monde il n'abandonnerait son rouquin. Mais malgré la force de cette conviction, Blaise savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à ce que soit découvert cet attachement. Et bien qu'il aimât Ron, il n'en restait pas moins issu d'une grande lignée de sorciers, unique descendant d'une des plus riches familles du pays, et le Weasley n'était clairement pas à la hauteur des attentes de ses parents. Il n'était ni assez riche, ni assez influent, malgré son sang pur et ses exploits durant la guerre. Blaise savait que, un jour ou l'autre, il devrait faire le choix le plus difficile qui se soit jamais présenté à lui : abandonner son amour ou renier sa famille. Mais pas tout de suite. Non, cela pouvait attendre. Oh oui, par pitié, cela devait attendre. Parce qu'il n'était définitivement pas prêt à assumer ce choix.

Pour quelqu'un comme Draco Malfoy, les convenances familiales étaient quelque chose dont il se moquait éperdument. Son père, Lucius Malfoy, avait perdu son estime durant la guerre, lorsqu'il avait préféré se terrer dans un trou en attendant que tout s'achève. Quant à sa mère, elle ne lui avait jamais témoigné suffisamment d'intérêt et d'affection pour qu'il se préoccupât de son jugement. Ce n'était pas pour cela que le jeune aristocrate refusait de s'exposer au grand jour. A sa décharge, son couple était de loin le plus imprévisible des trois. Jamais, de toute sa scolarité, il n'aurait pensé tomber un jour amoureux de son pire ennemi. De Harry Potter, ce gamin maigrichon et maladif qui remontait sans cesse ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, avec ses cheveux désespérément en bataille et ses vêtements toujours trop grands. Mais la guerre changeait les gens, à ce qu'on disait, et Harry en était le parfait exemple. A moins que ce ne soit lui, Draco Malfoy, qui ait changé ?

Toujours est-il qu'il s'était surpris à observer ce jeune homme qui se débattait désespérément pour survivre, presque écrasé par le poids d'une mission dont il n'avait jamais voulu. De fil en aiguille, Draco avait vu toutes ses certitudes s'effondrer. Harry n'était pas ce sale petit con qui jouissait insolemment de sa célébrité, ni même ce gamin choyé et adoré que lui-même aurait aimé être. Alors il s'était rapproché, timidement d'abord, avant de baisser définitivement les armes, hissant le drapeau blanc.

Il avait alors découvert ce qui se cachait derrière ces lunettes maintes fois rafistolées et ces fripes trop larges : des yeux verts envoûtants, brûlants de vie et de passion, et un corps fin, musclé, contre lequel il aimait s'endormir. Une personnalité à multiples facettes, pleine de surprises et de secrets qu'il n'avait de cesse de découvrir et d'explorer, et une soif de tendresse dont il aimait savoir qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la contenter. Dans les bras d'Harry, Draco se sentait enfin utile et important. Le brun n'attendait rien de lui, outre sa présence à ses côtés et ses bras autour de son corps. Et pour l'héritier Malfoy, rien n'était plus plaisant que de savoir qu'il était aimé pour ce qu'il était, et non pour ce qu'on attendait de lui.

C'est pour garder ce si précieux sentiment qu'il refusait d'officialiser leur relation. Car Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, n'avait rien à faire avec le fils d'un mangemort, ex-mangemort lui-même et héritier d'une famille de sang-purs qui s'était trop souvent complu dans la supériorité factice que conféraient l'argent et le meurtre.

Si leur idylle venait à être révélée, nul doute que toute la population sorcière crierait à l'infamie. Il devrait alors affronter les quolibets, les accusations malveillantes et les attaques à répétition. Oh, pour Harry, il était bien prêt à subir tout ça. A être traité comme un paria, une bête malfaisante qui aurait ensorcelé le si pur et si innocent Survivant. Mais pas tout de suite. Plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient sortis de l'école, lorsqu'ils auraient un travail et que les esprits se seraient calmés. Lorsqu'il n'aurait plus peur. Oui, plus tard, mais pas encore.

C'est ainsi que s'égrenaient lentement les jours à Poudlard, chacun dissimulant aux autres ses petits secrets. En classe, Severus Snape n'interrogeait jamais son élève la plus brillante, en dépit de sa main constamment levée vers le ciel. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient devant les salles de classe, Blaise Zabini ignorait royalement le rouquin cher à son cœur et passait son chemin sans se retourner. Et lorsque Draco Malfoy rencontrait sa tendre moitié au détour d'un couloir, il affichait sa moue la plus méprisante et le noyait sous les insultes et les moqueries.

Et chacun espérait secrètement que vienne le soir, où ils pourront alors se faire pardonner leur comportement de la journée, panser les plaies qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes ouvertes dans la chair adorée et réparer leurs tors en multipliant caresses, baisers et mots tendres.

Mais ce petit jeu ne pouvait plus durer. C'était bien connu : les Gryffondors ne se laissaient jamais faire ainsi bien longtemps. Pourtant ils s'accrochaient à l'espoir d'un délai plus long, à la douce illusion selon laquelle ils pourraient apaiser leur fauve de quelques caresses. Oh, ils savaient bien que tout ceci était inutile et qu'ils devraient bientôt assumer leurs propres sentiments. Mais le mot d'ordre de Serpentard n'était-il pas également « mauvaise foi » ?

**xxx**

C'est un mercredi soir qu'Hermione se souvint enfin de la signification du mot « morganatique ». Bien qu'ignorant toujours dans quel ouvrage elle l'avait rencontré, elle se félicita de sa si bonne mémoire et nota dans un coin de parchemin la définition approximative :

_« Se dit d'une relation, lorsque l'un des deux partenaires s'engage à ne pas jouir de ce qui lui est dû par l'union. »_

Un discret soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle dressait mentalement la liste de tout ce que Severus lui refusait. Elle se moquait bien de l'argent, du prestige du professeur de potions ou même d'un éventuel mariage. En revanche, elle souffrait de ne pouvoir jouir en permanence de la tendre complicité qui les unissait dans le secret de ses appartements, comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir glisser ses doigts entre les siens et lui sourire lorsque l'envie lui en prenait.

Ron et Harry, de leur côté, étaient blessés de l'attitude froide et méprisante que leurs amants adoptaient en public et auraient, eux aussi, préféré abandonner ce jeu de rôle idiot pour pouvoir profiter de leur compagnon comme ils le souhaitaient. Plus que tout, ils estimaient avoir droit au respect et à l'amour de leur amant, comme n'importe quel petit-ami adoré comme il se devait. Ils rêvaient de vivre pleinement chaque instant, tout simplement.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'Hermione, à bout de patience, vint les trouver en déclarant que s'en était assez, tout deux hochèrent vivement de la tête et l'entraînèrent dans la Salle sur Demande où ils eurent une longue discussion. Lorsqu'ils en ressortirent, tous avaient décidé que les serpents avaient suffisamment fait des leurs. A présent, il était temps pour les lions d'entrer dans la danse.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Granger se savait être une jeune fille plaisante. Sans être d'une beauté incroyable, elle avait pour elle un charme discret qui, sous son teint de pêche et ses yeux brillants, la rendait convenablement désirable. Sans jamais avoir vraiment cherché à le développer, elle avait conscience de cet atout qui, dirigé d'une main de maître, pouvait s'avérer très utile.

Elle savait d'ailleurs que ses deux meilleurs amis, s'ils se négligeaient d'ordinaire, avaient eux aussi un charme propre, comme un minerai soigneusement caché qu'il suffisait de polir pour le rendre précieux.

C'est cette certitude qui lui souffla l'idée simple, mais efficace, qui allait conduire les trois serpents à sortir de leur trou.

Harry et Ron, quoi que bien moins à leurs aises, s'en remirent à elle avec une confiance aveugle qui la toucha profondément. C'est donc bien décidée à ce que son plan soit un succès qu'elle les traîna dans toutes les boutiques de Pré-au-lard, déboursant sans compter jusqu'à ce le résultat la satisfasse entièrement. La journée enfin terminée, ses deux amis, épuisés, s'autorisèrent un regard soulagé.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château, ce soir là, chacun prit grand soin de dissimuler ses emplettes aux yeux de son compagnon, usant et abusant d'œillades câlines et de caresses brûlantes. Et tandis que nos trois serpents se laissaient griser par un tourbillon d'amour et de sensations, ils étaient loin de se douter que les lions, silencieusement, acculaient leur proie.

xXx

Colin Crivey était, sans conteste, le photographe officiel du Sauveur du monde sorcier. Nul n'avait son talent pour la traque ni son incroyable habileté à débusquer le timide et craintif Survivant, quelle que soit la tanière où il se terrait. L'objectif toujours aux aguets, l'œil aiguisé et les réflexes rapides, il était, tout le monde en convint, le photographe le plus doué de sa génération.

Oui, après toutes ses années passées à le photographier, Colin Crivey pouvait se vanter de connaître Harry Potter mieux que personne. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Malheureusement pour lui, toutes ses certitudes volèrent en éclat en ce chaud matin de mai, alors que la Grande Salle se faisait subitement silencieuse à l'entrée d'un trio d'or méconnaissable.

Jamais, de toute sa courte carrière, il n'avait soupçonné un tel apollon sous les robes du frêle Harry Potter. Ni même un tel charisme chez Ronald Weasley, ou une si sensuelle féminité chez Hermione Granger. A cet instant précis, Colin douta de ses capacités de photographe. Il n'aurait pas dû, pourtant, car comme un réflexe, son doigt appuya sur l'appareil qui émit un premier flash détonnant.

S'il avait fait un peu plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, Colin aurait probablement remarqué les mines ahuries de trois Serpentards pourtant connus pour leur impassibilité légendaire.

Depuis la table des professeurs, Severus Snape avait manqué s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille et toussait désormais comme un tuberculé.

Blaise Zabini, lui, ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson sorti de l'eau, muet et les yeux exorbités, l'air un peu stupide. A ses côtés, le prince des Serpentards lui-même avait oublié jusqu'à son propre nom devant la vision enchanteresse d'un Harry en pantalon de cuir, et haletait désormais d'un souffle rauque, les pupilles légèrement dilatées et l'air affamé.

La salle entière, trop occupée à les imiter, ne remarqua pas ce subit dégel des trois plus grands icebergs de l'école. Harry, Ron et Hermione, si; et chacun se permit un léger sourire satisfait alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur table sous les centaines de regards séduits et médusés de leurs camarades de classe. Ils entamèrent leur petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, s'amusant cependant à jeter des œillades brûlantes en direction de leur tendre moitié qui, par un heureux coup de chance, réussirent à reprendre un semblant de contenance.

Jamais, de leur vie, ils n'auraient pu se douter que les trois Gryffondors oseraient se montrer ainsi en public. Et chacun réalisa, plus ou moins tardivement, que leur possessivité allait être mise à rude épreuve. Car comme la lumière attirait les insectes, le trio d'or fascinait les regards, et Draco ragea de ne pouvoir rien faire alors que des dizaines d'élèves s'approchaient d'Harry pour le draguer sans vergogne. Blaise et Severus, quoique plus retenus, n'en menaient pas plus large et dardaient sur leur compagnon un regard perçant, foudroyant quiconque s'en approchait de trop près.

Mais eux-mêmes l'avaient clairement dit, non ? Rien n'était officiel et personne, dans toute l'école, ne savait que les trois adolescents n'étaient plus célibataires. A cet instant, ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient sous-estimé leurs adversaires. Et les lions, loin de se laisser faire, leur avaient retourné un piège mille fois plus diabolique que le leur : s'ils jouaient la carte de l'indifférence et des insultes, eux joueraient celle de la jalousie.

D'un regard, les Gryffondors délivrèrent leur message : possède-moi officiellement, devant le monde entier, ou regarde-les convoiter ce qui t'appartient sans broncher.

Oui, la guerre était déclarée; et c'était à celui qui s'obstinerait le plus longtemps sans craquer.

xXx

De sa vie, on n'avait jamais à ce point tenu tête à Severus Snape. C'était un fait avéré dont il se targuait volontiers silencieusement, appréciant pour lui-même les regards apeurés et les tremblements nerveux qui agitaient les élèves sur son passage. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il croisa la route d'Hermione Granger pour la première fois, ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa belle assurance s'ébranla. Rien, dans son regard brun, ne laissait deviner une quelconque crainte ou même un soupçon de trouble. Cette ferme résistance à tous ses caprices, voilà sûrement ce qui attira le professeur de potion dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Mais à cet instant précis, l'ex-mangemort se maudissait sévèrement pour sa stupidité. Car qui lui tenait tête finissait par l'acculer et il se sentait pris au piège entre deux murs hérissés d'épines. Le premier s'appelait jalousie, et il mourrait d'envie d'achever lentement tous ces jeunes mâles que les hormones surabondantes poussaient vers sa compagne. L'autre se nommait couardise et lui intimait de ne rien faire, sous peine d'en assumer les conséquences.

Oui, Severus était acculé. Et s'il voulait s'en sortir indemne, il allait devoir faire un choix dans les plus brefs délais. C'est donc en bousculant férocement un élève de sa propre maison qui regardait d'un peu trop près les fesses joliment rebondie de la brune qu'il entra dans sa classe, près à passer deux heures de cours sans pouvoir toucher celle qui, à cet instant, faisait bouillir son sang d'un désir qu'il ne pourrait pas brider longtemps.

Les élèves prirent place derrière leurs chaudrons, la plupart se battant pour être le plus près possible du trio d'or qui, loin de calmer leurs ardeurs, feignaient l'innocence sous les yeux alertes de leurs amants. C'est ainsi que Severus remarqua l'éclair de furie froide qui traversa les prunelles métalliques de son filleul lorsqu'une jeune sotte de Gryffondor s'installa aux côtés d'Harry Potter et le tremblement presque imperceptible de Zabini lorsqu'une autre enroula ses bras autour du cou du plus jeune Weasley.

« Tiens donc… » pensa-t-il en surveillant le moindre geste du voisin d'Hermione, un grand crétin dégingandé dépourvu du moindre soupçon d'intelligence.

« Voilà qui est intéressant. »

Puis il se retourna et commença son cour, sa craie frappant rageusement le tableau à la plus grande satisfaction d'Hermione qui, maligne, ne le quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde.

Harry et Ron, serviables, expliquèrent patiemment la démarche à suivre aux deux jeunes filles qui buvaient leurs paroles, subjuguées, jetant de temps à autre un regard en coin aux deux Serpentards qui bouillaient sur place.

Draco fulminait. Jamais, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, on n'avait encore osé prétendre voler sous son nez ce qui lui appartenait. Et Harry Potter était sans aucun doute son bien le plus précieux. Cette fille, aussi inconsciente soit-elle, allait amèrement regretter sa témérité il en donnait sa parole. Trop absorbé par sa rage intérieure, le blond en oublia complètement sa potion qui bouillonna désagréablement, répandant une odeur lourde et fétide.

Mais l'odeur âcre et poisseuse n'était rien en comparaison de la mixture de Blaise qui, totalement figé sur place, se contentait d'ajouter les ingrédients les uns après les autres sans quitter son roux du regard.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Blaise Zabini n'avait jamais été jaloux. Ses rares conquêtes se résumaient à quelques coups d'un soir qu'il laissait bien volontiers aux autres une fois son plaisir consommé. C'est pourquoi cette étrange morsure qui lui perçait le ventre le surprit plus que de raison, paralysant totalement la moindre de ses facultés.

Oui, il n'était pas dans les habitudes des Serpentards d'être ainsi menés par le bout du nez. Et faire face à un sentiment aussi impérieux que la jalousie était pour eux une épreuve extrêmement ardue, presque infranchissable. Peut-être même bien plus pénible que de devoir assumer leur relation au grand jour. Et les Serpentards étant ce qu'ils sont, calculateurs et partisans du moindre effort, la question méritait réflexion…


	4. Chapter 4

Parmi tous les résultats possibles, jamais Hermione n'aurait osé espérer une telle réussite. Se sachant jolie, elle ne s'était pas étonnée de voir quelques têtes se retourner sur son passage. Le changement aidant, la nouvelle Hermione avait profondément bouleversé les foules et les prétendants affluaient à son balcon, multipliant clins d'œil et présents, parfois même sans délicatesse aucune. Mais toute jolie brune qu'elle fût, elle se moquait bien du prince charmant. Prince charmant qui, d'ailleurs, faisait bien pâle figure avec ses poèmes enflammés et sa cour morne cent fois déjà vue. Les longues balades à cheval sous le soleil couchant n'intéressaient pas Hermione elle préférait de loin la froideur des cachots, pourvu que s'y trouve un certain professeur de potion, avec son caractère infernal, ses remarques acerbes et sa mauvaise foi qui, imprévisibles et pourtant si habituels, pimentaient son quotidien de milles défis épicés, lesquels trouvaient généralement leur fin sur l'oreiller.

Non, le prince charmant n'avait définitivement pas ses chances face à Severus Snape. C'était pourtant lui qui, cent fois multiplié et décliné sous toutes ses formes, se pressait à sa porte en réclamant désespérément audience. Mais Hermione ne perdait pas courage. Oh non car la ténacité était certainement l'une de ses plus grandes qualités. C'est pourquoi, devant l'insupportable inertie du professeur de potion, elle redoubla d'effort et singea l'intérêt le plus vif pour ces bons princes qui, sans se douter de rien, s'agitaient joyeusement au bout de l'hameçon qui ne tarderait pas à ferrer la sombre terreur des cachots.

**xXx**

Se sachant grand et quelque peu dégingandé, Ronald avait prit la fâcheuse habitude d'avancer l'échine courbée, les épaules voutées, dans le vain espoir de se fondre dans la masse grouillante et uniforme des élèves. Les vieux pull-overs tricotés par sa mère, souvent informes et trop larges, dissimulaient sa stature élancée, ses bras trop grands et ses hanches trop fines. Quant à son visage, Ron avait toujours trouvé ses traits grossiers, sans délicatesse aucune. Ses expressions étaient rudes, ses mimiques vulgaires et ses cheveux roux, regroupés en masse épaisse, noyaient son front sous l'ombre d'une crinière ébouriffée.

Non, vraiment, jamais Ronald Weasley n'aurait pu se douter que pareils attraits puissent être attirants.

Pourtant, sous les doigts de fée d'Hermione et ses conseils avisés, force était de reconnaître qu'il s'était trompé.

Après moult sérénades et démonstrations convaincantes, la jeune lionne avait réussi là où nul autre ne s'était jamais risqué. Et si Ron demeurait ce grand gaillard timide, pataud et mal assuré, sa maladresse n'avait d'égal que son charme et sa candeur. Toute sa personne respirait désormais cette douceur qui, ne sachant comment s'exprimer, attendrissait de tant d'innocence et d'embarras. Sa carrure, soulignée dans des vêtements appropriés, ne semblait plus tant maigre qu'élancée, et laissait deviner un corps ferme à l'ossature solide. Hermione démontra des trésors d'éloquence et de persuasion jusqu'à le convaincre de redresser les épaules, relever le menton et déployer toute sa stature. Poudlard vit ainsi s'épanouir un arbre magnifique, au tronc solide et dont la hauteur, surplombant ses compagnons d'une bonne demi-tête, ne gâchait rien à sa modestie. Même ses cheveux roux, d'ordinaire si risibles, donnaient à son charme un éclat vif et sauvage qui ravit le cœur de nombreuses demoiselles.

Mais toutes plus charmantes et soudainement énamourées qu'elles fussent, aucune ne retint plus son attention qu'un certain Serpentard à la peau chocolat, lequel demeurait parfaitement impassible. Du moins, en apparence. Car tout pataud et ignorant qu'il soit, Ronald Weasley avait développé un certain don quant à percer ce visage perpétuellement figé dans une profonde indifférence. Et si Blaise parvint à duper la population sorcière au grand complet, lui ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Aussi remarqua-t-il les fréquentes œillades enflammées de désir que le métis lui portait, de même que la commissure de ses lèvres, légèrement pincées, laissait deviner une jalousie dévorante qui ne saurait tarder à éclater. C'est d'ailleurs ce moment là que le rouquin guettait avidement, désormais parfaitement conscient que l'annonce prochaine de leur relation n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Reportant son attention sur une Lavande Brown toute émoustillée, Ronald feint l'enjouement le plus sincère pour le bal prochain sous l'œil alerte de son homme. Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit clairement la respiration de Blaise s'accélérer de colère, deux tables plus loin. Et l'innocence peinte sur son visage n'eut de plus grand, à cet instant, que l'écho de sa victoire.

« Bientôt, tu craqueras… »

**xXx**

Si d'ordinaire la célébrité irritait le Sauveur du monde sorcier, elle n'était cette fois pas pour lui déplaire. Et les soupirs d'admiration, les coups d'œil brûlants et les babillages admiratifs qui s'élevaient sur son passage étaient autant de coups de fouets lancés contre son Serpentard qui, aussi possessif que puisse l'être un Malfoy, bouillait littéralement de rage.

Harry Potter, aussi gringalet qu'il ait pu l'être, s'était transformé en véritable apollon. Et si sa modestie naturelle ne lui permît pas d'en avoir conscience, sa lucidité s'assura de lui en faire goûter la saveur. Car enfin, Hermione avait fait des merveilles ! Jamais de toute sa vie Harry ne s'était senti si séduisant. Du moins à son échelle. Et bien qu'ayant conscience de son soudain regain de charme, Harry ignorait ô combien celui-ci fût étendu. Cette naïveté, quoi que partielle et bien involontaire, ajouta à l'attrait que dégageait toute sa personne, si bien que nombreux furent les cœurs tentés d'introduire cette candeur aux plaisirs de la chair.

Mais d'entre tous, aussi conquis qu'ils fussent, aucun n'avait le droit de prétendre à cette tâche.

C'est ce que semblait penser Draco Malfoy, et Harry s'amusa de ses poings serrés, de ses jointures blanchies et de ses prunelles, semblables à du métal en fusion, brûlantes d'une jalousie maladive.

La possessivité était un trait de caractère du Serpentard qui ne déplaisait pas à Harry. Au contraire, il aimait se sentir désiré et protégé. Aussi stimula-t-il sans vergogne cette corde sensible qui, il le savait, allait mener son blond jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il adressa un sourire charmeur aux quelques élèves qui gravitaient autour de son chaudron, évitant soigneusement le regard furieux de Draco. Après tout, tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

La jalousie des Malfoy était un allié infaillible.


	5. Chapter 5

Le bal de fin d'année approchait et, comme chaque année, l'effervescence était à son comble. Les fantômes déambulaient gaiement en embrassant du regard cette grande maison qu'était Poudlard, fiers des jeunes adultes qui, d'ici peu, quitteraient le cocon familial pour affronter la vie. Les professeurs, tout à leurs cours, tentaient tant bien que mal de maintenir les élèves dans leur giron, leur assurant que la fin de l'année n'était pas encore arrivée. Mais même l'approche des examens ne parvenait pas à ternir cette ambiance bon-enfant que soufflait l'approche des vacances.

Et ce n'était pas Albus Dumbledore qui mettrait un terme à tout cela.

Le vieil homme, quoi que se sachant parfois sénile, prenait un certain plaisir à se tenir au fait des affaires de son école, et ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'amusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Car quoi de plus amusant que trois Gryffondors menant la vie dure à leur tendre moitié ?

Quatre jours à peine s'étaient écoulés depuis la transformation d'Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Quatre jours durant lesquels nombre de première années s'étaient retrouvés qui à l'infirmerie, qui en colle, qui traumatisés au fond de leur lit, du fait de l'humeur massacrante des trois plus grands Serpentards de l'établissement.

Le vieux directeur s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation et, ouvrant un de ses fameux bonbons au citron, il se renfonça dans son siège, les yeux fixés sur la petite boule de cristal dans laquelle s'agitaient trois silhouettes vert et argent.

La fin de l'année promettait l'avènement d'un très beau rêve, et Dumbledore se félicita en pensant que bientôt, très bientôt, l'entente inter-maisons allait faire un pas en avant spectaculaire.

**xXx**

Si un jour on avait dit à Draco Malfoy qu'il tomberait amoureux d'Harry Potter, probablement aurait-il rit. Mais si on lui avait dit qu'en plus, son parrain s'amouracherait d'une Miss-je-sais-tout et son meilleur ami d'une belette, sûrement en serait-il mort !

Et tandis que l'information frayait difficilement son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, il fixait successivement ses deux compagnons Serpentards, la bouche grande ouverte et le souffle coupé. Blaise, dans un état très proche du sien, babillait une litanie incessante de « hein ? », de « que… » et de « comment ? » stupides. Seul son parrain, déjà au fait de la situation et source de cette petite révélation, semblait parfaitement calme, quoi qu'un pli soucieux barrât son front. Ce n'est qu'après quelques longues minutes de silence que Draco parvint à se recomposer un visage impassible sous l'œil approbateur de son parrain et celui toujours ahuri de Blaise.

« Je vois… » finit-il par dire, puis ce fut tout.

Rien de plus éloquent ne lui vint à l'esprit, et il semblait que Snape, s'il avait provoqué cette rencontre, n'en menât pas plus large. Blaise continua à ouvrir et fermer la bouche, la voix coupée, en parfaite imitation de la carpe sortie de l'eau.

Tous trois s'entre-regardèrent longuement, une pointe de réprobation dans les yeux. Voilà donc que les Serpentards s'entichaient des Gryffondors ! Gryffondors qui, pour ne rien gâcher, prenaient un malin plaisir à les mener en bateau. La question était : fallait-il craquer ?

Un long soupir leur échappa. Rares étaient les situations où l'ingéniosité et la ruse de leur maison leur faisait défaut. Pourtant, les lions les acculaient sans leur laisser le moindre espoir de retraite. Draco avait été indigné de s'être vu privé de sexe après sa première journée de calvaire, Harry étant trop exténué par les sollicitations incessantes de ses admirateurs. Et si le blond n'avait rien dit, serrant les dents et s'enfermant dans son mutisme, il n'en pensait cependant pas moins, et le besoin presque animal de le revendiquer comme sien le pressait chaque seconde plus ardemment, s'accroissant au fil des jours.

Serrant les poings, il sentit la voix de sa fierté, si faible et si ténue, s'évanouir sous le grondement de sa jalousie et de son désir.

Harry voulait jouer ? Très bien ! Alors ils allaient jouer. Mais Draco ne lui laisserait pas la victoire sans mener la danse.

Lorsque Snape laissa échapper la question fatidique, le blond frémit, pesa une toute dernière fois chaque alternative puis, réalisant que sa jalousie était bien plus forte que tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer lui opposer, il releva dignement la tête et parla d'une voix claire et forte.

« Je vais revendiquer ce qui m'appartient. » dit -il, et l'assurance des Malfoy lui revint dans toute sa force et sa splendeur, donnant à sa silhouette une prestance encore jamais observée chez une si jeune personne.

Devant tant de calme et de détermination, Blaise ne put se contenir et baissa les yeux. Car si son meilleur ami avait toujours été quelqu'un d'entier, lui ne savait encore que faire et baignait dans les eaux troubles de l'indécision. Quant à Snape, il n'approuva ni ne désapprouva son filleul, sachant pertinemment qu'une telle décision ne dépendait pas de son bon vouloir. Pour sa part, il s'obstina dans son mutisme et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au bien fondé de sa réflexion, s'assurant qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas se permettre d'imiter le jeune aristocrate.

Chacun se retrancha ensuite dans ses réflexions, tous ignorant que dans son bureau, le vieux directeur n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur échange.

Ce dernier se précipita sur ses plumes et ses parchemins où il écrivit fébrilement, tout à son excitation, avant de les confier, roulés et cachetés, à un hibou de l'école.

Le soir même, une grande annonce s'étalait sur les portes de la Grande Salle.

_« Chers élèves,_

_Ce bal étant le dernier pour beaucoup d'entre vous, le corps enseignant et moi-même avons pensé à pimenter un peu cette soirée._

_Elèves et professeurs devront donc venir masqués et ne dévoileront leur visage qu'aux douze coups de minuit._

_Certains d'entre vous nous réserveront, j'en suis certain, beaucoup de surprises !_

_Votre bien aimé directeur, _

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

Achevant sa lecture, Draco se demanda l'espace d'un instant si le vieux sénile n'était pas au courant de quelque chose. Puis, jugeant la chose sans importance, il haussa les épaules et s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle qui tremblait sous les brouhahas déclenchés par l'annonce. Les élèves étaient fébriles, les filles babillant joyeusement sur ce vieux conte moldu dans lequel une jeune fille se transformait en citrouille au douzième coup de minuit, ou quelque chose d'approchant. Sans plus y accorder la moindre importance, il prit place et commença à manger, les yeux rivés sur la délicieuse silhouette d'Harry, malheureusement encore entouré d'une nuée de groupies gémissantes. Les yeux du blond étincelèrent. Finalement, les fantaisies du vieux fou allaient servir à quelque chose, pour une fois.

Tout à sa jalousie, il ne remarqua pas les fréquents coups d'œil inquiets que Blaise jetait en direction de son rouquin, pas plus qu'il ne vit les mains tremblantes de Severus qui s'acharnait sur sa viande alors qu'Hermione, radieuse, recueillait les invitations de nombreux prétendants tous plus écervelés les uns que les autres.

Tout ceci n'échappa pourtant pas à deux yeux bleus perçants.

« Offrez-nous une surprise digne de ce nom, mes enfants. Cette dernière année le mérite bien…

_ Vous disiez, Albus ? »

Le directeur adressa son plus beau sourire à Minerva, laquelle haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« Rien ma chère, je pensais tout haut. »

Habituée à ces demi-explications, le professeur de métamorphose retourna à son assiette. Après tout, Albus Dumbledore savait toujours ce qu'il faisait. Non ?


	6. Chapter 6

Le soir même, Harry eu l'heureuse surprise de trouver un certain Serpentard devant l'entrée de sa salle commune. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le portrait de la grosse dame, les bras croisés et l'allure noble, il ne daigna redresser le menton qu'à l'approche du brun qui, entouré d'une nuée de Gryffondors marmonnant milles suppositions et tout autant de menaces, dû se frayer un chemin difficile jusqu'à son amant. Chacun s'écarta docilement, les yeux rivés sur les deux Némésis qui ne tarderaient pas, sans nul doute, à s'affronter ici même. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge, leurs yeux étrangement liés par quelques liens secrets dont la nature et la profondeur leur échappaient encore.

Draco, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien, regrettait que le nombre de spectateurs présents fût si grand. Et malgré la fermeté de sa détermination, il sentit sa lâcheté ronger ses nerfs, élimer ses minces fibres de courage et ébranler sa volonté. Qu'Harry fût si proche de lui n'arrangeait rien à sa situation : ses yeux émeraude troublaient sa raison, brouillaient ses sens et allumaient un brasier au creux de ses reins qui, impossible à juguler, le consumait entièrement de sa brûlure délicieuse. Ce fut donc avec toutes les peines du monde qu'il quitta son appui et avança jusqu'au brun d'une démarche noble, le menton relevé et les yeux fiers, pleinement conscient qu'il vivait là ses derniers instants en tant qu'ennemi du Survivant.

Harry ne détourna pas les yeux une seule seconde, fût-ce pour battre des paupières. La démarche du blond avait cette prestance aristocratique que lui conféraient l'éducation d'un père strict, aveuglé par des principes vieillis, et le charisme d'un jeune homme qui n'avait jamais cédé sous l'autorité ni la menace, choisissant l'affrontement plutôt que la soumission. Draco jouissait de cette présence qui forçait la crainte et l'admiration et, à défaut de respect, son simple regard suffisait à réduire au silence les âmes les plus hardies. Chacun retint son souffle sous son regard de glace, et la maison des rouge et or, d'ordinaire si bruyante et agitée, s'enferma dans un silence religieux, presque craintif, appréhendant la suite sans pourtant oser le montrer.

Un pas après l'autre, Draco sentit le poids des regards devenir toujours plus pesant sur ses épaules. L'envie de reculer se fit plus puissante encore, et il la combattit avec toute la rage de sa jalousie. Les prunelles émeraude de son vis-à-vis étincelaient un peu plus fort à chaque pas, chaque centimètre, chaque infime millimètre parcouru, et Draco se demanda quel serait leur éclat lorsqu'il comblerait les quelques derniers pouces qui les séparaient encore.

Sa réponse vint finalement au bout de ce qui leur sembla, à tous deux, une éternité. Des dizaines de souffles se retinrent et d'autres encore se coupèrent subitement lorsque, yeux dans les yeux, acier contre joyaux, les deux princes rivaux se dévorèrent du regard, leurs souffles étroitement mêlés à la lie de leurs lèvres. Si Harry s'était donné la peine de tourner la tête sur le côté, il aurait pu voir son meilleur ami blêmir, puis se ressaisir et sourire maladroitement. Probablement aurait-il pu distinguer la discrète lueur d'envie qui dansa au fond des yeux d'Hermione, ou celle de dégoût de Cho Chang, encore un peu plus loin. Mais il ne distingua rien de tout cela. Son univers, à cet instant, se résumait à ces yeux mercure qui dévoraient ses traits, ce souffle rauque qui balayait la pulpe de des lèvres, ce cœur jumelé au sien qui battait d'un même rythme, un air profond et désordonné, au tempo de la maladie d'amour. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que ce souffle heurté, le sien ou celui de Draco, son sang battant à ses tempes et le bourdonnement d'appréhension que faisait naître l'excitation. Et s'il n'osait bouger, son souffle saccadé parlait pour lui. Il savait ce qui allait arriver. Il avait enfin gagné.

Enfin les derniers écarts disparurent et Harry sentit deux bras puissant crocheter son cou, une silhouette fine s'abandonner contre lui, des formes masculines épouser les siennes et une respiration apaisée, moite et brûlante, s'écraser contre sa nuque. Draco ferma les yeux et respira avec bonheur cet arôme suave et capiteux que dégageaient les quelques tendres mèches brunes du Survivant, s'amusant à y passer des doigts joueurs tandis que sa prise se raffermissait lentement mais fermement sur ce corps gracile et longiligne qui, plus rien ne l'en empêchait désormais, lui appartenait officiellement. Harry soupira de bonheur et s'empara de la taille du Serpentard, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte brûlante et possessive. Fermant les yeux, il s'enivra de cette sensation de plénitude, se reput de ses formes et, presque inconsciemment, ses lèvres vinrent butiner le cou ivoire d'une myriade de baisers. Draco ronronna presque sous la caresse mais se retint de justesse, défendant farouchement l'orgueil des Malfoy sous le sourire amusé d'Harry.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent l'étreinte, un silence de mort planait sur les rouges et or. Certains ouvraient de grands yeux médusés, d'autres se frottaient les yeux, se pinçaient ou s'assénaient entre eux de grandes claques retentissantes. D'autres encore, majoritairement des filles, pleuraient ou bavaient, certaines affichaient le même air de dégoût que Cho Chang. Certains faisaient mine de vomir tandis que leurs voisins criaient à l'ensorcellement sur leur Sauveur. Plusieurs tentèrent même de séparer Harry de Draco, mais ce dernier les en dissuada d'un regard polaire, son étreinte se resserrant sur la silhouette d'un brun ravi.

Seuls Ron, Hermione et Neville affichaient un sourire timide mais néanmoins sincèrement heureux, très vite imités par Dean et Seamus qui, plus maladroits que les autres, ne surent exprimer leur accord que par un pouce tendu vers le ciel et une mimique gênée. Et si Harry leur en fut infiniment reconnaissant, il ne pu s'attarder en remerciements, trop pressé qu'il était de profiter de ce corps parfait pressé tout contre le sien.

Desserrant à peine son étreinte, juste assez pour pouvoir contempler les traits fins et amoureux de son amant, il sentit un sourire ravi fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il tendrement, et ses yeux étincelèrent de mille promesses qu'accordait le bonheur prodigue d'un amant comblé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco l'embrassait à perdre haleine, ses mains fermement ancrée sur sa taille dans une étreinte qui ne laissait plus la place au moindre doute.

Harry Potter appartenait à Draco Malfoy, et chacun du s'y résoudre avec plus ou moins de mauvaise grâce.

Quelques contestations fusèrent, rapidement jugulées par Hermione et les quatre autres garçons. Harry et Draco les ignorèrent, trop perdus dans leur béatitude pour ne serait-ce que s'en rendre compte. A cet instant précis, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que cette étreinte de fer et de feu qui les emprisonnait dans les bras de l'autre, dépendants de son corps, avides de sa chair et assoiffés de son essence.

C'est pourquoi lorsque Ron et Hermione voulurent les inciter à quitter le couloir que le tumulte agitait d'une effervescence presque brûlante, ils ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Les deux amants s'étaient éclipsés.

**xXx**

Si Hermione était quelque peu jalouse de son meilleur ami, elle n'en restait pas moins amplement satisfaite et entretenait encore plus vivement l'espoir de voir son propre bonheur frapper à sa porte. Aussi prit-elle la direction des cachots d'un pas serein et confiant, certaine que pour elle aussi, Merlin ne serait pas avare de ses bons prodiges. Car après tout, si même Draco Malfoy avait accepté de sauter le pas, alors ce froid Severus Snape ne pouvait en être qu'à quelques pas, et elle restait intimement convaincue qu'il lui fallût un tout dernier coup, le coup de grâce, pour qu'il rendît enfin les armes.

Et lorsqu'elle frappa trois coups successifs sur le tableau qui protégeait les appartements du professeur de potions, elle su que ce moment là était arrivé, et qu'il était grandement temps de faire cesser cette mascarade absurde.

La grande porte de bois massif s'entrebâilla sur un visage blanc, encadré d'épaisses mèches noires et dont les traits, durs et anguleux, n'atténuaient en rien la lueur tendre et amoureuse qui emplit alors les yeux noirs de Severus Snape. Lueur qui ne tarda pas à disparaître, bien vite camouflée par les soins de l'espion le plus talentueux de leur siècle, celui-là même qui avait réussi à duper le Lord noir pendant toutes ces sombres années. Hermione secoua la tête, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de revivre ces souvenirs pénibles. Elle se fendit alors d'un sourire innocent quoique charmeur qui, s'il ne parvint à briser le masque glacial qui figeait ces traits si durs, le fissura néanmoins, et laissa transparaître tout le désir et toute l'attente qui grondait en l'adulte.

Severus s'écarta afin de lui laisser place, suivant le moindre de ses gestes qu'un regard avide et gourmand. La robe de sorcier avait chut de ses épaules et laissait désormais entrevoir les courbes parfaites du creux de son cou, à peine dissimulées sous le fin chemisier blanc, la rigole de son dos, le doux renflement de ses hanches et la tendre volupté de ses seins. Ses longs cheveux chocolat retombaient sur ses épaules en lourdes boucles aux reflets brillants et soyeux, où l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir glisser les doigts. Et lorsqu'elle se retourna, il ne put détourner les yeux de cette chair savoureuse, ces lèvres pulpeuses et ces joues veloutées, à peine rosées d'embarras comme sa jeune compagne réalisait quel désir elle lui inspirait. Puis il plongea dans ses yeux, eux aussi voilés d'envie, ces eaux brunes de cuivre liquide, ces prunelles si vives et langoureuses.

Vraiment, Hermione Granger était magnifique.

Severus se refusa pourtant à faire le premier pas. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'attendait sa compagne. Mais quoi qu'il puisse advenir, jamais il ne pourrait se permettre telle folie, tel manque de jugement. Non, Severus Snape était un homme froid, parfaitement maître de ses émotions et de ses envies. Et ce n'était pas le charme de cette jeune inconsciente, aussi désirable et aimable fut-elle, qui lui ôterait sa raison. Un Serpentard se devait de faire preuve de prudence et de froideur, d'une rude analyse des faits et d'actions en conséquence. Jamais, au grand jamais, officialiser sa relation avec Hermione Granger ne pourrait faire parti de ses aspirations. Du moins, il se l'interdisait. Aussi ne bougea-t-il pas, confiant en la vive intelligence de sa compagne qui lui ferait entendre, bien assez tôt, qu'il ne cèderait pas.

Le sourire d'Hermione ne fana quelques secondes plus tard, pour faire place à une moue triste et blessée. Ses beaux yeux bruns se ternirent de déception, ses traits gracieux s'affaissèrent et il lui sembla qu'elle peina à déglutir. Elle se reprit pourtant bien vite et retrouva un sourire enjoué, quoique forcé, et vint enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son ainé, plaquant son corps contre celui, massif, du professeur.

Sans mot dire, elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, frôlant à peine la pulpe de sa bouche, puis se retira sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou même d'approfondir le baiser. Severus gronda de frustration et tenta de reprendre ses lèvres, plus brutalement cette fois-ci, mais elle se déroba à sa poigne et lui sourit tristement. Ses yeux étincelèrent une toute dernière fois, et il ne sut identifier d'où provenait un tel éclat. Lissant les plis de sa jupe d'un geste lent et mesuré, Hermione se recomposa suffisamment afin de pouvoir relever dignement la tête et, offrant un dernier sourire à son amant, elle se glissa jusqu'à son oreille.

« Tu vas donc me laisser seule ? »

A ces mots, Severus frémit. Pourquoi donc parlait-elle de séparation ? Jamais un seul instant il n'avait émit pareil désir, jamais il n'avait… Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis qu'il réalisait que si lui s'y refusait catégoriquement, corps et âme, Hermione, elle, semblait désormais y penser. Un vertige affreux le prit alors et il retint l'envie de vomir. Non, ce ne pouvait être cela ! Elle ne pouvait le laisser seul ! Il avait besoin d'elle. Oh, oui, tellement besoin d'elle auprès de lui, à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il se réveillait le matin et la découvrait blottie dans ses bras, ou sagement étendue à ses côtés, lorsqu'il corrigeait des copies toutes plus sottes les unes que les autres et qu'elle lui apportait une grande tasse de café et ce minuscule baiser sur la joue, si simple mais si réconfortant; lorsqu'il broyait du noir dans son coin et qu'elle venait l'en tirer, lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient, lorsqu'ils s'étreignaient, lorsqu'ils… Tant d'instants du quotidien, si banals en apparence, et désormais si indispensables à ses yeux. La vie sans Hermione Granger était-elle possible, maintenant qu'il avait gouté au bonheur de ses baisers ? Oui, sûrement était-elle possible. Mais elle serait si douloureuse !

Une boule obstrua sa gorge et l'empêcha d'émettre le moindre son lorsqu'elle lui vola un dernier baiser, se défit de son étreinte et se dirigea à pas lents vers la sortie. Ill fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, chacun de ses muscles étaient douloureusement figés, comme coulés dans une pierre rugueuse où s'écorchait sa chair. Il souffrait terriblement mais ne pouvait rien faire pour retenir son seul remède, ce remède si tendre qui referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Avant que le loquet ne claque, il entendit la toute dernière phrase que lui souffla son amante :

« Le Severus Snape dont je suis tombée amoureuse se moquait éperdument de l'avis des autres. Si j'ai perdu ce Severus là… alors j'irai chercher le bonheur dans d'autres bras. »

Sur ce, la porte se referma définitivement sur elle.

Le bruit de ses pas décru dans le couloir, jusqu'à devenir totalement inaudible. Pourtant, il continua à tendre l'oreille. Il guetta sa démarche longtemps, plusieurs heures, presque toute la soirée et toute la nuit, sans qu'elle ne revienne. Alors, accablé de fatigue et de chagrin, il se laissa choir sur le sol. Ses genoux cognèrent durement contre la pierre noire des cachots sans qu'il n'y prête la moindre attention. Il se sentait vide. Si vide… Puis vint la douleur, cette sensation d'être déchiré en deux, comme si son cœur lui eut été arraché à vif, d'une poigne de fer, et la plaie béante dans sa poitrine arrosée de javel et de sel. Alors, pour la première fois depuis plus de vingt ans, Severus Snape pleura. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, les larmes dégringolèrent le long de ses joues et vinrent se perdre dans son cou, tacher sa chemise, puis le sol, ses lèvres entrouvertes tremblèrent et son souffle se hacha. Mais il ne remarqua rien de tout cela. La seule pensée cohérente qui l'habitait à cet instant était la dure conscience de la réalité, cette absence si subite et douloureuse. Ce mal qu'il aurait pu prévoir et qu'il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour l'éviter.

Severus Snape se maudit. Lui, si stupide qu'il en avait perdu la femme de sa vie.

**xXx**

Blaise Zabini eut tôt fait d'apprendre de quel exploit s'était fendu son meilleur ami. Et son instinct de Serpentard ne tarda pas à lui souffler que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, son amant viendrait très prochainement le trouver en espérant le même geste. Geste qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui donner. Alors, Blaise fuit. Il évita Weasley toute la soirée, se refusant même à simplement croiser son regard. A peine le dîner dans la Grande Salle fut-il achevé qu'il se hâta de rejoindre son dortoir, espérant atteindre sa salle commune sans croiser son rouquin. Malheureusement pour lui, ledit rouquin n'était certainement pas dupe. Connaissant depuis bien longtemps la couardise de son Serpentard, il l'attendait au tournant et usa de quelques passages secrets afin de le devancer. Il se plaça devant sa salle commune, s'attirant plusieurs regards méprisants de quelques vert et argent qu'il repoussa d'une simple œillade menaçante. Quand enfin il vit arriver Blaise, ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, probablement surpris de le voir ici, avant de baisser les yeux et de continuer son chemin. Il lui passa devant sans un seul regard, comme s'il n'existait pas, comme d'habitude. Comme il ne le supportait plus. Alors Ronald craqua et, d'une poigne de fer rendue plus rude par l'agacement, il retint le métis dont la respiration se bloqua sous l'angoisse. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur eux et, si Draco avait eu le cran de se donner en spectacle devant la maison adverse, Ronald n'était certainement pas suicidaire à ce point là. Aussi entraîna-t-il Blaise à l'écart, laissant supposer aux Serpentards qu'ils avaient quelques comptes à régler à coups de poing.

Malgré lui, Blaise souffla de soulagement lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent hors de vue de ses camarades de chambre. Lui non plus n'aurait pas eu le courage d'affronter leur regard. Pourtant, son soulagement fut de très courte durée. Ron relâcha subitement son bras pour le plaquer durement contre le mur, ses grands yeux bleus enflammés de colère.

« Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? »

A cela Baise ne répondit rien, si ce n'est un « lâche-moi, Weasley » qui accru la colère de son amant.

« Alors c'est de nouveau Weasley, maintenant ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Que t'as repéré un de tes collègues Serpentards dans mon dos ou qu'on arrête là ? »

Blaise grimaça d'abord, puis suffoqua d'effroi. Arrêter là ? Qu'entendait-il par là ? Mais non, certainement pas ! Il ne le voulait pas ! Ses réflexions durent transparaître sur son visage car Ron se radoucit, l'expression blessée et furieuse de son visage s'évanouit et laissa place à un doute et une incertitude qui lui fendirent le cœur. En plongeant dans ces eaux bleues, à présent si troublées, il se sentit affreusement coupable et se maudit d'être un Serpentard, si lâche et égoïste. Mais il ne pouvait pas changer. Non, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Une petite voix insidieuse vint lui glisser à l'oreille que Draco l'avait bien fait, _lui_, et qu'il n'en était pas mort. Pourtant, Merlin savait si Draco était couard et accordait une importance primordiale au rang, à l'honneur et à l'étiquette. Mais Blaise repoussa cet exemple. Draco n'était pas comme lui. Il avait toujours été indépendant et entier dans ses décisions. Il vivait comme il l'entendait et prenait un certain plaisir à adapter les coutumes à sa convenance. Lui, l'espion dans les rangs de Voldemort qui s'était rebellé contre sa propre famille pour diriger sa vie, n'avait que faire des racontars. Après tout, il était le prince des Serpentards.

Mais Blaise n'était pas comme ça. Lui n'avait pas cette force de caractère, cet art de détourner les règles comme il lui plaisait, de n'entendre que les interdictions qui lui convenaient et de passer outre les autres, prétextant une sainte ignorance. Il ne sentait que trop bien le poids des chaines qui reposaient sur ses épaules, les attentes de sa famille, celles du monde sorcier, des honorables Sang-Purs. Il se devait de prendre épouse, une épouse de riche lignée, et de fournir un héritier aux terres de sa famille. Il ne pouvait se permettre de vivre sa propre vie, son avis n'avait pas à entrer en compte. Il avait appris à museler ses désirs, à réfréner ses passions.

Mais Ron avait brisé tout cela. Il avait fait voler en éclat tous ces bibelots encombrants, ces manières et ces convenances étouffantes, ces chaines stupides qui l'étreignaient de toutes parts. A ses côtés, nul besoin de se tenir droit sur sa chaise, ou d'utiliser une fourchette différente à chaque plat. Peu lui importait son langage, ses mouvements ou ses manières. Il avait le droit d'être ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait hurler, râler ou quémander. Pas d'opinions préconçues, de sujets tabous ou de formalités frigides. Juste eux, eux et leurs envies, eux et leurs désirs. Il s'était découvert une personnalité mordante, bien loin de celle, acide, qu'il s'était forgée auprès de sa famille. Il riait, se moquait des autres et parfois de lui-même, il mangeait autant de tartes aux fraises qu'il le souhaitait, sans se soucier de rien. Que lui importait que ce plat fût moldu ? Que lui importait que ce ne fût ni viril, ni aristocrate, et qu'il ne la mangeât pas avec une petite cuillère en argent ? Le rouquin se foutait de tout cela. Il n'exigeait rien de lui, et ignorait même parfois tout de ces convenances stupides et démodées qu'on lui avait autrefois imposées. Auprès de lui, Blaise se sentait libéré, enfin complet et accepté pour lui-même, pour ce qu'il était. Il pouvait hurler, se mettre en colère, pleurer ou juste rire, si l'envie lui en prenait, jamais il ne serait jugé. Parce que Ron était comme ça, parce qu'avec lui, nul besoin de masque et d'apparence. Seulement de simplicité.

Et c'était ce qui lui plaisait chez le Gryffondor. Lui qui était le seul à connaître cet aspect de lui-même, lui qui fut le seul à l'avoir libéré du giron familial. Tout cela, pouvait-il se permettre de le perdre ?

La réponse lui sauta aux yeux comme la plus parfaite évidence.

Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le voulait pas.

Il refusait de perdre cet endroit si chaleureux – le creux de ses bras – où il pouvait enfin ôter ce poids de ses épaules et redevenir lui-même, un lui-même qu'il avait découvert aux côtés de ce roux si simple et naturel, au sourire charmant, aux grands yeux naïfs, aux mouvements patauds et à l'allure bourrue.

Ses réflexions furent brusquement interrompues par la perte du contact des mains du roux sur ses bras, et il s'affola en le voyant reculer, une moue résignée sur le visage. Ron soupira longuement, abattu, puis murmura :

« Tu sais… je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Se cacher, mentir à tout le monde, tout ça… ce n'est pas mon fort. Si je l'ai fait, c'était pour toi. Je… je pensais que tu avais besoin de temps pour t'habituer, peut-être prendre tes repères, mais… »

Nerveux, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant sur son crâne, avant de reprendre, une tristesse indicible ancrée au fond de sa voix.

« Mais ça ne peut pas être définitif. C'est… c'est trop maintenant. Alors… »

Il inspira un grand coup et Blaise trembla.

« Alors soit tu accepte de faire un sacrifice à ton tour, et on officialise notre relation… soit on arrête tout. Je suis convaincu qu'on pourrait être heureux ensemble, Blaise. Mais si tu n'es pas décidé à franchir ce pas, j'irai chercher le bonheur ailleurs. »

Ces derniers mots furent comme des poignards qui se fichèrent dans la poitrine du métis. Sa respiration se bloqua, le sang bourdonna à ses tempes tandis que la panique brouillait ses sens et l'empêchait de réfléchir. Une seule chose tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Une litanie sans fin de « non » désespérés et affolés que ses cordes vocales se refusèrent à traduire, restant obstinément muettes, compressées sous la boule qui avait pris place au creux de sa gorge.

Devant son silence, Ron le regarda une dernière fois avant de se détourner, le cœur en miette mais fermement résolu. Ce fut le déclic.

Blaise sentit ses jambes se mouvoir toutes seules, de leur propre volonté, et son corps percuta le dos robuste de Ron qui, figé de surprise, se retrouva enlacé par les bras du métis qui s'accrocha désespérément à sa chemise. Incapable de dire un mot, Blaise ne put que laisser échapper sa respiration haletante et laborieuse qui s'éleva dans le couloir désert avec autant de force et de puissance que si elle eut été amplifiée par un Sonorus. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge, jusqu'au moment où les mains de Ron vinrent trouver celle de son amant et tentèrent de les séparer de sa chemise. Blaise émit une plainte étranglée et s'accrocha de plus belle.

« Non, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Le métis sursauta à l'entende de sa propre voix, tant ses intonations semblaient brisées et désespérées. A cet instant, il comprit : jamais il ne pourrait vivre loin de Ron. Le rouquin ne détenait pas seulement son bonheur, sans lequel il aurait pu espérer pouvoir vivre, mais il possédait aussi son âme, sa propre vie. Jamais, jamais il ne pourrait se séparer de lui. Réprimant un sanglot qui menaçait d'éclater dans sa gorge, il enfouit son visage entre les omoplates du rouquin, humant son odeur et tentant vainement d'apaiser les battements affolés de son cœur. Un soliloque de murmures sans fin s'échappait de ses lèvres, alignant des phrases parfois sans queues ni tête, toutes implorant son amant de ne pas le quitter.

« S'il-te-plaît, je t'en prie… S'il-te-plaît… Reste… Je… Je le ferai… »

A ces mots les épaules de Ron se crispèrent subitement. Mais Blaise continua, désormais trop vivement conscient de sa dépendance envers lui pour permettre qu'il lui retire son amour.

« Je le leur dirai, on… on officialisera. Ce… Ce ne sera pas facile, hein… Ma famille va te mener la vie dure, et puis il y aussi les Serpentards et… »

La suite mourut dans sa gorge comme Ron se retournait subitement et l'enlaçait de toutes ses forces, le comprimant contre son torse à l'en étouffer. Blaise répondit à l'étreinte avec ardeur, s'accrochant à lui avec fermeté, comme s'il craignait qu'il s'en fût subitement. Mais Ron resta, le serrant toujours plus fort en murmurant une cascade de « je t'aime » au creux de son oreille qui le rassurèrent peu à peu. Blaise se détendit sous les tendres caresses du rouquin qui entreprit de le dévorer consciencieusement de baisers et de tendres frôlements, lesquels le confortèrent dans l'idée que peut-être, finalement, il venait de prendre la bonne décision. Lorsqu'enfin il le relâcha, Blaise put voir toute l'étendue de la joie de son amant dans ses yeux bleus qui, à cet instant, pétillaient de vie et de bonheur. Alors, malgré l'angoisse qu'il ne parvenait pas à taire et la peur qui veillait tout près de lui, tapie dans l'ombre, il ne put réprimer un sourire tendre, un peu maladroit, qui se vit ravir par les lèvres de Ron.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, front contre front, Ronald lui murmura alors tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Peu lui importait le regard de sa famille ou celui des Serpentards, puisqu'il serait avec lui. Quant aux quolibets des Gryffondors et ceux de la Gazette du Sorcier, il s'en occuperait. Il ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire de mal, c'était promis. A ces mots, la fierté du Serpentard sembla s'éveiller car il adressa une claque sur le crâne du rouquin qui émit un couinement surpris et, redressant le menton d'un air supérieur, il affirma d'une voix traînante :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de chevalier servant, Weasley. Les Gryffondors ne me font pas peur ! »

Il agrémenta sa remarque d'une moue exagérément hautaine qui arracha un pouffement amusé au rouquin. Reprenant son sérieux, il prit la main du rouquin entre les siennes, entrelaça leurs doigts et osa poser la question décisive, celle qui allait décider du tournant fatidique de leur relation.

« Alors… Le soir du bal… tu voudras bien être mon cavalier ? »

Le sourire que lui offrit Ron à cet instant fut sans doute le plus beau qu'il eût jamais pu voir.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus Snape avait le cœur en miette, le moral dans les chaussettes et lesdites chaussettes égarées quelque part à l'autre bout du château. Il lui semblait que plus jamais il ne pourrait se relever. Il avait passé toute la nuit agenouillé ici, sur le sol froid de son salon, incapable de bouger ou d'émettre un son.

Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ?

Voici donc ce qu'était devenu le grand Severus Snape, maître des potions, prince de Sang-Mêlé, espion pendant la guerre et terreur des cachots ? Ah ! le voilà beau, l'homme de glace et de fer ! Agenouillé au sol comme la dernière des loques, à pleurer une femme qu'il fut incapable de rendre heureuse ! Une femme qui détenait son cœur, ce vieux cœur usé et fatigué, si fragile sous sa coque, et qu'il avait bêtement laissée partir. Une femme idéale, brillante et spirituelle, avec un caractère de feu, plein de mauvais côtés mais tant d'autres si chérissables ! Ce visage qui s'enflammait sous la colère, avec ces joues rosées par l'embarras et ces yeux que le plaisir et l'amour faisaient étinceler de milles reflets lumineux. Cette femme si parfaite pour lui, si chère à son cœur, ce cœur arraché qu'elle avait emporté avec elle sans même s'en douter, ce cœur qui traînait désormais misérablement derrière elle. Sa sottise était-elle donc irrémédiable ? Devait-elle lui coûter tout ce qu'il chérissait, depuis l'aimable affection de Lily Evans jusqu'au tendre amour d'Hermione Granger ? Et ce goût amer qui lui piquait la langue, nouait sa gorge et lui retournait l'estomac, cet arrière-goût de défaite, devait-il souffrir telle atrocité par pure couardise ? Comment pouvait-il seulement envisager répéter cette erreur fatale, celle-là même qui lui coûta l'amitié de la belle rousse et qui venait, à l'instant, de le priver des bras chéris d'une femme qui avait su ravir son cœur malgré toutes les barrières qui en défendaient l'entrée ? Quel bougre stupide, cuistre et couard était-il donc pour oser regarder l'histoire se répéter sans chercher à en modifier la funeste chute ? Pour quel grand héro se prenait-il, ce maître des potions, espion et professeur respecté, pour oser seulement se lamenter sur sa propre bêtise sans chercher à réparer ses tors ? Devait-il donc souffrir de voir le bonheur le fuir sans fin ni remède ? N'était-il pas celui qui, par ses filtres et son savoir, réparait les maux et enfermait la chance dans une simple fiole ? Quelle dérision !

Un rire amer s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres closes, blanchies et exsangues, avant que ne reviennent les larmes. Un torrent de perles salées dévastèrent ses joues, s'échouèrent dans les creux de ses pommettes et déformèrent le faciès de cire et de fer qui tomba au sol où il se brisa en mille morceaux, comme le cœur et la fierté du vieux Serpentard. Ne restait plus que Severus Snape, ce Severus maladroit et malheureux des ravages que causaient sa langue fourchue par l'orgueil et la crainte d'être blessé, ce solitaire enhardi qui cherchait malgré tout la compagnie d'une femme, une seule, qu'il fit fuir par la dague que la crainte l'encourageait à sortir. Ce Severus qui souhaitait bien faire, malgré qu'il ne sût pas s'y prendre, et qui souffrait de cette carence affective que causaient les tors de sa maladresse.

Puis les larmes tarirent d'avoir trop coulé, et ses yeux devinrent aussi secs qu'aurait du l'être son cœur. Il trouva alors la force, infime, de se relever. Ses jambes tremblaient comme deux roseaux sous le vent, son ventre criait famine et l'écho des pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir annonçaient le début imminent des cours, auxquels il ne se sentait pas le courage d'aller. Il chancela jusqu'au canapé où il s'effondra d'une traite, comme égaré entre deux états de semi-conscience. Cette douleur qui pulsait dans sa poitrine, s'infiltrait dans ses veines et battait à ses tempes, jamais il n'aurait cru la ressentir encore un jour. Il retrouvait le mal qui l'avait rongé après son tout dernier accrochage avec Lily Evans, celui qui avait tout achevé, de sa propre main. Toute sa vie, il s'était appliqué à oublier cette douleur, ce monstre qui le rongeait vicieusement avec le temps et que seule la présence d'Hermione avait su apaiser. Lily Evans ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Et il était bien le seul à blâmer : jamais il n'avait sérieusement tenté de s'excuser, son orgueil et sa fierté s'y opposaient trop farouchement. Aussi la plaie n'avait-elle jamais pu cicatriser lorsqu'elle lui avait été arrachée d'abord par James Potter, puis par Lord Voldemort. Jamais il n'avait pu se pardonner et cette culpabilité le rongeait, jour après jour, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse cette jeune fille bornée, têtue comme une mule et absolument insupportable, péremptoire, insignifiante et atrocement séduisante. Que dirait-elle, cette Lily Evans, cette lionne volcanique et impétueuse qu'il avait jadis aimée, si elle le voyait ainsi, répéter la même bévue et s'en lamenter comme autrefois, aussi stupide et inutile que dans ses jeunes années ? Que dirait-elle s'il lui demandait pardon, s'il implorait grâce et suppliait qu'elle ne le poursuivît pas de sa rancune ? Oh, certainement lui pardonnerait-elle les écarts de sa langue fourchue et sa haine envers son fils et son bien-aimé. Peut-être lui pardonnerait-elle également sa traitrise et sa lâcheté, s'il les lui expliquait. Mais pourrait-elle l'absoudre d'un péché tel qu'il répétait ce même schéma infernal et rendait malheureuse la seule femme qui fût désormais digne d'être aimée par lui ? Lui pardonnerait-elle tel acte de traitrise, croirait-elle un seul instant à sa rédemption s'il laissait les choses ainsi se faire, sans chercher à n'y rien changer ? Non, certainement pas ! Lily ne pourrait le lui pardonner, et elle aurait entièrement raison. Car lui-même ne pouvait laisser faire telle infamie, telle injure à la mémoire de celle que son jeune cœur avait tant chérie et à son mari qui, malgré toute la haine que Séverus lui portait, restait un exemple en matière de courage et de dévotion. Ainsi ne lui restait-il plus qu'une ligne de conduite unique qui, quoiqu'effrayante pour sa faible témérité de Serpentard, était la seule qui fût acceptable pour sa bonne conscience. C'est donc déterminé qu'il se redressa sensiblement, les yeux grands ouverts et le souffle profond, avant de finalement se relever, empocher sa bourse et filer par un passage secret qu'il avait découvert du temps des Maraudeurs.

Ce jour là, tous les élèves de Poudlard poussèrent un cri de joie à l'unisson : le professeur de potion séchait ses propres cours.

**xXx**

Détruite, dévastée.

Voilà ce qu'était Hermione, et ses deux amis se sentirent d'autant plus mal à ses côtés qu'ils ne pouvaient totalement dissimuler leur joie qui, malheureusement, n'était pas partagée par celle qui en était pourtant l'adroit artisan. Le dortoir des Gryffondors, vidé par les bons soins d'Harry, résonnait des sanglots de la jeune femme. Roulée en boule sur son matelas, ses bras fins serrant son oreiller trempé de larmes, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux rougis, la jolie brune offrait un spectacle qui ne pouvait que toucher même les cœurs les plus endurcis. Chacun d'un côté du lit, Harry et Ron partageaient sa douleur sans un mot, tout deux aussi impuissants l'un que l'autre et désespérés de cet état de fait. Entre deux éclats de voix brisée, Hermione maudissait la nature vile et égoïste du Serpentard, accablait sa mauvaise chance et achevait en se chargeant des pires tors, soutenant tantôt son manque de patience, tantôt son physique ingrat, tantôt sa fichue manie à en vouloir toujours trop. Et si ses deux compagnons restaient obstinément muets lorsqu'il s'agissait de Severus Snape, ils se firent un vif devoir de démentir tous les tors que la jeune fille eût pu se trouver et de lui montrer sans détours que rien, que ce fût dans son physique ou dans son caractère, n'était tel qu'elle fût si repoussante. Mais Hermione n'entendait rien et s'obstinait dans son malheur, au grand dam de ses amis qui, trop gauches et mal-à-l'aise, ne surent comme l'aider sans commettre de bévue.

Lorsque sonna le début des cours, ils insistèrent pour qu'Hermione reste couchée à se reposer. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille obtempéra sans broncher, même faiblement, et se mit sagement au lit. Les deux garçons lui proposèrent de rester à ses côtés et, devant son refus catégorique, l'embrassèrent chacun sur une joue et quittèrent la chambre, non sans lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien faire d'irréfléchis.

Devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry retrouva Draco. Ron, qui avait accepté de laisser à Blaise un délai de quelques jours avant que leur relation ne soit connue, partit seul de son côté. Le blond ne tarda pas à remarquer l'air préoccupé de son amant et, après lui avoir volé un rapide baiser au coin des lèvres, s'empressa de s'enquérir du sujet de ses tracas. Harry rechigna d'abord à parler, mais son tourment était tel qu'il se résolu à lui faire un récit détaillé de la situation d'Hermione, et des inquiétudes qu'il nourrissait à son sujet. A peine eut-il achevé que la mine de Draco changea du tout au tout. Son air se fit plus grave et son visage si préoccupé qu'il regretta presque de lui avoir fait part de cette histoire. Mais un baiser le rassura bien vite, alors que le visage de Draco se détendait petit à petit. Un sourire confiant prit bientôt place sur le visage marmoréen et la chaleur qu'il insuffla à Harry lui fit l'effet d'une bouffée d'air, de sorte qu'il se sentit habité d'un souffle nouveau, chargé d'espoir et de bonne fortune. Nouant ses doigts à ceux de son amant, l'héritier Malfoy le tira doucement vers la Grande Salle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je connais mon parrain. Il peut-être borné mais il n'est pas du genre à répéter ses erreurs. Il suffit juste de lui laisser un peu de temps. »

Rasséréné par ces bonnes paroles et confiant dans le jugement de son amant, Harry retrouva le sourire, un sourire hésitant mais qui contenta pourtant son blond, et se glissa jusqu'à ses lèvres où il déposa un baiser profond et amoureux qui leur fit perdre leurs sens à tous deux.

L'après-midi même, l'absence du maître des potions fut annoncée à une foule de Gryffondors en liesse. Harry rayonnait : une fois encore, Draco avait eu raison.

**xXx**

De son côté, Blaise Zabini se démenait en tous sens pour tenir sa promesse. Il écrivit une longue missive à l'adresse de ses parents, dans laquelle il exprimait la profondeur de ses sentiments, la force de son attachement et l'étendue de sa détermination. Il y expliqua comment il s'était aperçu, petit à petit, de la place que prenait le rouquin dans son monde, comment il avait su découvrir toutes ses qualités et comment il avait appris à les apprécier. Il n'y demanda aucune compréhension de leur part, seulement une tolérance suffisante pour qu'il puisse vivre sans être inquiété des machinations de sa famille. Il exprima aussi quelques uns de ses projets d'avenir, et y renouvela les marques d'attachement sincères à tous ceux qui partageaient son sang, de sorte qu'il souhaitât que le choix de son cœur ne l'éloignât pas de ceux qu'il aimerait toujours comme sa famille. Enfin, il confia l'enveloppe cachetée au hibou de ses parents, un grand duc aux ailes majestueuses et au bec noir luisant, non sans lui avoir adressé une dernière caresse affectueuse sur le haut de la tête.

« Peut-être ne le reverrai-je jamais… » pensa-t-il, et la tristesse submergea un instant ses traits.

Mais sa résolution était prise, et il se refusait à revenir dessus. Il avait besoin de Ronald comme un mourant avait besoin d'air. Le quitter n'était pas envisageable.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda le hibou s'envoler jusqu'à disparaitre à l'horizon, où ses yeux se perdirent pendant de longues heures. Il vit se lever le petit matin, et jugea que sa lettre devrait recevoir réponse d'ici le lendemain. Aussi quitta-t-il sa place et se prépara-t-il pour aller en cour, comme à son habitude.

Il feignit l'indifférence toute la journée durant, son masque glacial implacablement figé sur ses traits alors que l'angoisse lui tordait le ventre. Pourtant il ne flancha pas une seule seconde, trop déterminé par le regard tendre de Ronald qu'il sentait flotter sur ses traits à la manière d'une caresse légère et amoureuse, pleine du respect qu'inspiraient une admiration et une adoration sincères et profondes. Ce regard lui redonnait du courage, ces quelques fibres de courage qui faisaient si cruellement défaut aux membres de sa maison. Le soir, il retrouva Ronald dans une aile déserte du château, où ils échangèrent des étreintes enflammées ponctuées de mille promesses et serments. Et lorsqu'il s'étendit entre ses draps, ce soir là, il s'endormit avec la béatitude d'un homme heureux, aimé et comblé, sans qu'un instant ne vienne à son esprit de quels troubles sa famille pourrait l'inquiéter dès le lendemain venu.

**xXx**

Mr Zabini, comme beaucoup d'aristocrates de son rang, se targuait de mener sa famille d'une main de fer sur le droit chemin de la réussite sociale et financière, dans lequel il excellait particulièrement. L'union de sa famille avec celle de sa femme avait, entre autres bénéfices, permis à sa société d'étendre ses marges d'action et de conquérir plus des trois quarts du marché où il régnait désormais en maître. Ses firmes et leurs ramures croissaient favorablement et semblaient ne connaître aucune borne à leur extension, tant et si bien qu'il lui fut impossible de prévoir le brusque crash économique qui ébranla le marché et causa désordre dans ses entreprises. Plusieurs durent fermer, et s'il dut se résigner à telle extrémité, il ne consentit point à en laisser passer les gains. Aussi conçu-t-il le projet simple, mais efficace, d'autant plus qu'il avait déjà fait ses preuves dans son propre cas, de concevoir un héritier. Héritier qui, par une heureuse union, garantirait à ses filières un renouveau et un essor bénéfiques à sa compagnie.

Ainsi naquit Blaise Zabini, jeune pousse rebelle et bien trop folle pour concevoir naturellement quelque inclinaison pour l'ordre et l'organisation des affaires. Aussi Mr Zabini s'employa-t-il à régler sa conduite de la plus stricte des manières, profitant de sa jeune nature pour modeler ses attitudes à sa convenance. Blaise se montra élève studieux et appliqué, quoique difficilement tenable dans ses débuts. Il répondit de son mieux à chaque sollicitation de son père qui se targua d'être un excellent pédagogue, à défaut de réaliser que le respect que lui portait son fils reposait sur une terreur profonde et un désir de plaire presque maladif. Pas un instant il ne se douta que la nature profonde de son fils, qu'il s'était si hardiment employé à supprimer, pût ressurgir un jour. Pas plus qu'il ne se doutât que la crainte qu'il avait insidieusement distillé dans l'amour que lui portait son fils laisserait un jour sa place à une détermination farouche et une dévotion profonde envers un étranger, un parti sans revenu ni intérêts pour ses finances.

C'est pourquoi il ne comprit pas quels sentiments liaient son fils à ce Weasley, ni quel intérêt il pouvait trouver à lui porter un si vif attachement. La lettre qu'il reçut de son héritier le laissa coi, et il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'en saisir un premier sens. Son fils refusait donc l'alliance qu'il lui avait arrangée. Pire, il la refusait pour un parti sans dot ni richesse, et qui plus est, pour un homme.

Si Mr Zabini avait une bonne faculté d'adaptation à tous types de circonstances, celle-ci lui demanda quelques bonnes dizaines de minutes et trois grands verres de cognac. Et même une fois le dernier verre vidé d'un trait, il cru encore avoir commis quelque méprise sur le contenu de cette fameuse lettre, qu'il s'empressa de relire pour retomber ensuite dans le même état léthargique que précédemment.

La réponse fut pour lui une source d'embarras. Il ne sut tout d'abord par où commencer, puis la rédaction lui causa quelques soucis. Enfin, il ne sut trop que dire, ni comment exprimer le vif désappointement dans lequel la missive de son fils l'avait jeté. Il n'avait ni le désir de l'encourager dans cette voix là, ni celui de le blesser dans ses sentiments, aussi la rédaction de sa lettre fut-elle extrêmement délicate pour lui qui, de nature, n'était pas enclin à ménager ses semblables ou à faire des cajoleries. Il s'y essaya pourtant avec toute l'ardeur qu'un père puisse avoir à convaincre son fils de prendre les décisions qu'il croit justes, et il employa tous les trésors de l'éloquence pour le dissuader d'entreprendre telle relation au grand jour et le pria vivement de reconsidérer son choix au profit d'une jeune aristocrate tout juste héritière d'une richesse conséquente et fort bienvenue dans les caisses de l'entreprise familiale. Enfin, il lui assurait que cet instant d'égarement ne saurait entamer l'attachement qu'il lui portait et qu'un père se devait de toujours conserver à l'égard de sa progéniture. Il acheva par une brève marque d'affection, ferma l'enveloppe et la cacheta du sceau des Zabini. Il la contempla un instant, priant pour que ses mots puissent frapper le bon sens de son fils et le ramener dans le droit chemin. Et, alors que son hibou s'éloignait en direction de Poudlard, sa lettre fermement prise entre ses serres, il soupira d'un dépit profond et songea à un nouveau moyen de faire repartir ses finances. Car tout rigide et autoritaire qu'il fût, il n'ignorait pas quelle réponse recevrait sa lettre et se savait incapable d'aller à l'encontre du bonheur d'un fils qui avait su, en dépit de tout, se faire aimer d'un fond du cœur d'un père aigris et utilitaire.

Trois coups successifs se firent soudain entendre à la porte du grand salon, et un domestique annonça l'arrivée de Mademoiselle Anshaw, à sa demande urgente en vue d'une union future avec son fils. Mr Zabini s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, face à la cheminée où brûlait un feu ronflant, et prit le temps de se servir un grand verre de cognac qu'il sirota tranquillement avant de s'intéresser au domestique qui s'agitait inconfortablement à l'entrée de la pièce. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres comme il lui répondait :

« Miss Anshaw ? Oh, renvoyez-la donc avec mes plus sincères excuses… Mais consolez-la bien : je crois que nulle demoiselle n'aura l'honneur de marier mon fils. »

Puis il congédia d'un geste le domestique qui, confus, s'épouvanta de devoir faire telle annonce à une jeune dame si convenable. Tâche dont il s'acquitta pourtant fort bien, sous l'œil amusé de son vieux maître qui termina son verre à la santé de son fils, et à la prochaine crise cardiaque de sa si détestée – et détestable – épouse.

**xXx**

Le soir même, Blaise reçut la réponse de son père. Et s'il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver les recommandations qu'un père se devait de donner à son unique héritier, la tendresse et le détachement presque flegmatique dont faisait preuve Mr Zabini l'étonnèrent au plus haut point. Ainsi, il su lire entre les lignes et déceler tout l'amour, aussi maladroit fût-il, et toute la fierté qu'il s'était si hardiment employé à obtenir de son père. C'est donc le cœur gonflé de joie qu'il se hâta de rédiger une réponse, dans laquelle il mêlait remerciements enflammés et promesses d'une alliance heureuse et bénéfique pour sa famille, malgré l'apparente pauvreté de la famille Weasley. Il ne put s'empêcher d'y renouveler les marques d'un attachement sincère, et s'empressa de remettre sa lettre au hibou grand duc, ce même hibou qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais revoir, qui s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre. Et, alors qu'il regardait le plumage majestueux de l'oiseau s'agiter dans le vent, Blaise reconnu pour lui-même que le courage et l'entêtement des Gryffondors avait parfois ses bons côtés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un hibou de l'école toqua à la fenêtre du dortoir des Gryffondors, chargé d'une lettre et d'un paquet qu'il déposa sur le lit de Ronald Weasley. Ce dernier reconnu dans l'instant l'écriture fine et ciselée de son amant, aussi s'empressa-t-il de clore les rideaux afin de dissimuler sa lecture aux yeux indiscrets.

Il ouvrit tout d'abord le paquet. Le ruban doré chut facilement au sol, aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon, suivit du doux bruissement du papier qu'on déplie. Le papier cadeau, d'un magnifique vert émeraude, découvrit un écrin de velours pourpre. A l'intérieur, reposant sur un coussin moelleux aux doux reflets carmin, trônait une chevalière frappée des armoiries de la famille Zabini. Magnifique, toute en argent massif finement ouvragé, gravée de lignes, de déliés et de courbes gracieuses, sertie d'un rubis flamboyant dont l'œil, hypnotique, fascinait le regard, la bague resplendissait par sa seule lumière et semblait exiger un doigt noble pour être portée. Ronald resta un instant muet de surprise, subjugué par tant de beauté et de savoir-faire en un seul si petit objet. Il caressa un instant la pierre précieuse du doigt, et fut surpris de la voir flamboyer sous son toucher, comme si elle eut été animée d'une vie propre et qu'elle l'eût reconnu, lui entre tous les autres, comme lui étant destiné. N'osant passer telle merveille à son doigt, Ron s'intéressa alors à la lettre soigneusement pliée qui reposait tout près de l'écrin. Seules quelques lignes y étaient couchées :

_« Mets-la le soir du bal. Tu m'appartiens déjà, mon amour._

_Je t'aime,_

_Blaise. »_

Le souffle coupé, Ronald comprit que le métis avait obtenu l'accord de sa famille. D'abord sonné d'une telle nouvelle, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser éclater sa joie qui s'exprima en de tels transports qu'il en fut tout essoufflé, un sourire béat barrant sa figure de long en large comme il se laissait retomber sur l'oreiller. Alarmé par les éclats de sa voix, Harry vint écarter ses rideaux, la mine inquiète, pour se retrouver happé dans une étreinte folle dans laquelle Ron se plu à babiller incessamment des paroles sans queue ni tête, toutes si emplies de fièvre et de bonheur qu'Harry ne put que partager sa joie. Ils s'étreignirent longtemps, tous deux au comble de la félicité, mais décidèrent toutefois de n'en pas faire part à Hermione, du moins tant que leur professeur de potion n'aurait pas réparé ses tors. C'est donc tout heureux de leur félicité qu'ils s'endormirent ce soir là, tous deux impatients qu'arrive la date du bal où, enfin, tout le monde saurait quels amants occupaient la première place dans leurs pensées.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius Malfoy se savait méprisé de son fils unique, dernier héritier de la longue lignée des Malfoy. Mais tout aussi conscient qu'il fût de cet état de fait, il ne pu se résoudre à laisser passer pareil affront. C'est pourquoi il repoussa rageusement la Gazette du Sorcier où s'étalait en première page une photo de son fils et du Survivant, tous deux échangeant un baiser enflammé au détour d'un couloir de Poudlard, et décida qu'il ne laisserait pas Draco s'égarer ainsi dans les bras du vice. Dans les bras d'un homme ! Du Survivant ! Quel déshonneur pour la famille Malfoy ! Se levant brusquement de sa chaise, il décida de hâter sa venue à Poudlard où il tâcherait d'étouffer cette malheureuse affaire et de remettre son fils dans le droit chemin, fût-ce de gré ou de force. Les préparatifs de son voyage furent vite expédiés et comme il montait dans la calèche qui devait l'amener aux abords de Poudlard, il croisa l'œil réprobateur et appréhensif de sa femme. Il lui jeta un regard noir, parfaitement au fait des opinions nettement plus laxistes de Narcissa en ce qui concernait la sexualité de son fils. Cette dernière ne s'était jamais pardonné son désintéressement et sa frivolité à l'égard de son enfant, ce qui expliquait son soudain regain d'intérêt en ce qui concernait ses affaires et son intérêt. Elle voyait d'un très mauvais œil l'entreprise de Lucius qui, à son opinion, ne pourrait que nuire au bonheur de Draco. Aussi le regarda-t-elle partir sans mot dire. Mais à peine eut-il disparu de sa vue qu'elle se hâta en direction de son parloir où elle rédigea une lettre concise où elle expliqua à son fils toute la gravité de la situation qui ne tarderait pas à frapper à ses portes. Elle n'espérait pas, par ce geste, racheter toutes ces années d'indifférences à l'égard d'un fils si brillant et méritant. Elle espérait du moins éviter que n'empire la situation et remplir dès ce jour le rôle de mère qu'elle n'avait pas su tenir, comme elle l'aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps. Aussi s'empressa-t-elle de remettre sa lettre non pas à un hibou, qui serait arrivé bien trop tard, mais à Dobby, avec qui elle avait gardé quelques relations afin d'être tenue au fait des évènements de Poudlard. Le petit elfe se chargea volontiers de remettre la lettre à son destinataire et disparu dans la seconde, suivi d'un « crac » sonore. Ce n'est qu'alors que Narcissa s'autorisa une profonde respiration. Fermant les yeux, elle pria pour que sa lettre eût l'effet escompté et que son fils trouvât enfin le bonheur sans que son mari, dans son aveuglement, ne puisse lui opposer d'obstacle suffisamment nuisible à sa félicité.

Elle pria toute la nuit, et recommença à son réveil.

**xXx**

Si Draco Malfoy avait été confiant les trois premiers jours que dura sa nouvelle relation, l'arrivée de Dobby mit rapidement un terme à sa félicité. D'abord incrédule d'une telle initiative de la part d'une mère si froide et désintéressée de sa personne, il pâlit bien vite en apprenant la venue de son père, lequel était bien décidé à rompre son couple et à le remettre dans le chemin d'une vertu ancienne et élimée par le temps. Une fois le premier étonnement passé, il se fit un devoir de relire consciencieusement chaque mot, chaque lettre couchée sur le parchemin jauni, enregistrant avidement chaque détail qui pût lui servir ensuite. Ceci fait, il s'empressa de le brûler. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil, les doigts tapotant fébrilement sur les accoudoirs et la mine soucieuse, il réfléchit au meilleur moyen de contrer telle folie de la part de son père. Non qu'il ne s'y fut pas attendu. Mais la situation était telle que sa venue n'aurait pu tomber plus mal à propos. Sa relation avec Harry, quoi que profonde et solidement ancrée, était encore trop vulnérable aux coups extérieurs pour qu'il se permît une quelconque négligence. La moindre faute était susceptible d'être funeste. Aussi devait-il peser minutieusement chaque détail, chaque possibilité avec la plus grande méticulosité, comme un artificier qui, au grain près, pouvait faire sauter toutes ses réserves de poudre.

Cela ne posait pas de problème au plus jeune Malfoy. Etant un Serpentard, la manipulation était un domaine où il évoluait avec une aisance innée et une habileté si fine qu'elle en faisait pâlir plus d'un. Non, Draco Malfoy ne se souciait pas de l'élaboration d'un plan qui, par sa finesse et son ingéniosité, renverrait son père loin des terres de Poudlard. Mais tout confiant qu'il fût à son propos, Draco s'inquiétait pour son compagnon qui, en tout bon Gryffondor qu'il était, ne manquerait pas de foncer tête baissée dans les pièges les plus grossiers et de tenir les propos les plus mal avisés, quoi que toujours véridiques. Telle entreprise ne pouvait que leur nuire en profitant à son père qui, joueur habile, ne manquerait pas d'exploiter cette faille dans la garde de son propre fils. A cet instant, il fut tout bonnement évident au plus jeune des Malfoy que la cible principale de son ainé serait son compagnon. Aussi devait-il réfléchir à une tactique imparable, incluant Harry, qui lui permettrait de le mettre à l'abri des machinations de son père tout en évitant le bâillon et les cordes, lesquels seraient pourtant la solution la plus simple même si la moins appropriée. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait ligoté et enfermé son amant dans sa propre chambre. Mais pareille solution était, comme nous l'avons déjà dit, impossible. Premièrement parce que l'impétuosité et le caractère impossible propre aux Gryffondors auraient poussé Harry à se débattre férocement, et ensuite parce que comme toute personne qui se respecte, le petit brun, tout amoureux qu'il fût, n'apprécierait certainement pas ce genre de traitement, fût-ce pour sa sécurité. D'ailleurs, a-t-on jamais vu Harry Potter se tenir loin des ennuis ?

Draco émit un rire désabusé comme il songeait que son amant attirait les ennuis mieux qu'un pot de miel enchantait les abeilles. Non, décidemment, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Harry en dehors de tout cela. Mais d'un autre côté, mettre son brun de Gryffondor dans la confidence était également mal avisé, dans la mesure où Harry n'était pas du genre à écouter bien sagement quelques instructions, fussent-elles données par son amant, ou, s'il les acceptait, son tempérament trouverait toujours le moyen de commettre quelque imprévu qui pourrait leur coûter leur idylle, et ce sans remède possible.

La situation était terriblement épineuse et Draco se maudit d'avoir choisi un Gryffondor, et par-dessus tout Harry Potter, _le_ Gryffon parmi les Gryffons, avec son foutu caractère de merde, son entêtement et sa fichue manie de toujours n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Son compagnon eut-il été un Serdaigle, un Poufsouffle, ou même un Serpentard, il aurait eu moindre mal à le convaincre, voire à le manipuler, afin qu'il lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Mais voilà, Harry Potter n'était pas de ce genre là. Et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, Draco se félicitait d'avoir choisi précisément ce Gryffondor là, ce Harry Potter infernal et inchangeable, avec ce caractère impossible mais si divertissant, et toutes ces facettes de lui-même qu'il chérissait une à une, chacune avec la plus grande dévotion. Et bien qu'à cet instant, ce même caractère lui posait quelques difficultés, pour rien au monde il ne l'échangerait ni ne s'en séparerait. Harry était sien, entièrement, totalement, et il ferait tout pour que cet état de fait dure éternellement, dut-il offenser un père pour qui il n'avait, de toute façon, plus aucun amour ni respect. Aussi quitta-t-il son fauteuil l'esprit serein. Fort de sa résolution, Draco franchit le seuil de sa chambre, traversa la salle commune des vert et argent d'un pas royal, le menton fièrement relevé, et pénétra dans la Grande Salle à grands fracas, la mine souveraine et le port conquérant. A peine la stupeur générale passée, il se dirigea droit vers la table des rouge et or, se planta devant le Sauveur du monde sorcier et l'attira dans un baiser exigeant et vertigineux qui coupa tous les souffles et enflamma toutes les imaginations. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry affichait une jolie couleur coquelicot qui satisfit grandement le blond, lequel s'assit d'autorité en face de sa moitié et commença à manger comme si de rien n'était, ignorant les centaines de regards envieux, outrés et jaloux dardés sur eux. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, un plan infaillible florissait lentement, déployait paresseusement sa corolle, dévoilait ses pétales un à un, les défroissait avec le plus grand soin pour finalement revêtir sa couleur la plus éclatante.

Oui, Draco Malfoy possédait un esprit fin et une vive intelligence que tous lui enviaient. Et lorsqu'il usait de tous leurs bienfaits, il avait tendance à oublier qu'ils lui venaient de quelque hérédité, et que cette même hérédité le rattachait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à la branche paternelle.

**xXx**

En cette fin d'année scolaire, Pré-au-lard n'était pas agité par la cohue permanente qui était la sienne d'ordinaire. Les commerçants, tous au fait de l'approche imminente des vacances, n'attendaient plus la visite des habituels troupeaux d'élèves et rangeaient leurs étals, en retirant toutes les fanfreluches multicolores, les bombabouses, sucreries et autres gadgets en vogue parmi les jeunes sorciers. Partout réapparaissaient les articles classiques, ceux destinés aux adultes et à la clientèle d'été. Livres, fournitures et provisions, tout cela foisonnait sur les stands et sous les lourdes tentures des échoppes. Les boutiquiers sortaient leurs articles les plus fragiles du placard où ils étaient soigneusement consignés, les terrasses rajoutaient leurs alcools au menu et les affaires allaient bon train, toutes faites de négociations sérieuses et avisées plutôt que de vaines rebuffades et supplications. Seule l'allée des embrumes restait dans le même état stagnant sous sa brume nauséeuse, toujours aussi sale et mal fréquentée, avec les mêmes boutiques, été comme hiver, remplies d'articles aussi illicites que dangereux. Mais ce n'était pas cette allée qui, pour une fois, intéressait le maître des potions. Car Severus Snape comptait bien racheter ses erreurs, dut-il y dépenser toute sa solde et tout son savoir-faire. Ceci dit, Hermione Granger n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Et l'entreprise du maître des cachots s'avérait aussi périlleuse que laborieuse : il ne lui suffisait pas d'un quelconque bijou pour reconquérir le cœur de sa belle. Une potion était inutile, et il s'y refusait catégoriquement. Non, Severus devait frapper fort, asséner un grand coup à sa propre lâcheté, ignorer sa fierté et préparer quelque chose d'élaboré, quelque chose de suffisamment éclatant pour toucher Hermione et passer outre sa fierté blessée. Il devait frapper fort, certes, mais tout Serpentard qu'il était, il se refusait à monter une entreprise grossière, si mal dégrossie que tout éclatante qu'elle fût, elle serait à peine digne d'un hypogriffe mal instruit. Il lui fallait de la finesse et de la profondeur, quelque chose de si beau et si éloquent que rien ne pourrait venir en entacher l'heureux effet. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait réfléchir finement et ne rien laisser au hasard.

Il s'était depuis bien longtemps résigné à céder aux exigences de sa belle. Mais officialiser une relation désormais inexistante ne suffirait certainement pas à lui attirer les faveurs perdues de la lionne des rouge et or. Il lui fallait la reconquérir, tout en lui laissant entendre que cette fois-ci, plus question de secret, de cachette ou de discrétion. Lui, Severus Snape, souhaitait repartir de zéro, et affirmer cette nouvelle relation comme des centaines d'autres, la tête haute et défiant quiconque d'émettre une objection, si infime fut-elle. Et bien que sa couardise lui soufflât qu'il s'embarquait là dans une entreprise malheureuse, il s'employa du mieux qu'il put à l'ignorer, tout cela dans l'espoir de revoir le doux sourire d'Hermione. Il lui fallait combler cette plaie béante dans sa poitrine, ce gouffre sanguinolent qui lui déchirait le cœur et répandait son poison dans ses veines. Hermione était son seul remède. Et quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il la récupèrerait. Pour lui, pour elle, mais aussi pour Lily Evans et le respect, bien involontaire, que lui inspirait son défunt mari.

Voilà pourquoi le fier maître des potions déambulait dans les rues du Pré-au-lard, l'œil aux aguets et l'esprit bouillonnant, toujours à l'affut d'une idée, un plan, un indice, qui puissent lui permettre de mener son entreprise à bien. Sous ses yeux défilaient charmes, runes et philtres d'amour – souvent mal réalisés – qu'il ignora d'un reniflement dédaigneux. Vinrent ensuite les bijoux enchantés, un collier chantant, une bague rieuse et des boucles d'oreilles qui soufflaient contes et histoires anciennes à l'oreille des jeunes demoiselles. Il dépassa un stand de fleurs impérissables, méprisa la bonne aventure et snoba les restaurants romantiques. Non, rien ne convenait. Rien n'était assez beau, assez raffiné pour le teint de pêche de sa compagne. Sa bouche, naturellement rosée, n'avait nul besoin de couleur artificielle. Ses joues de porcelaine n'admettaient aucun fard dont la couleur, criarde et grossière, en gâcherait le velouté. Les boucles de ses cheveux n'avaient d'égal en douceur que la soie, et en éclat que le soleil. Ses yeux, si vifs et pétillants, n'avaient nul besoin de maquillage pour éblouir. Et enfin son odeur, si douce et réconfortante, était telle qu'elle était le plus merveilleux des parfums. S'il s'entendait penser, probablement Severus Snape se penserait-il sénile. Ou affreusement guimauve. Mais que lui importait ? Ce fameux parfum, ces yeux, ces boucles et ce teint, tout en Hermione l'intoxiquait, l'enivrait à tel point qu'il en perdait tout sens commun et, à son plus grand dam, toute sa froideur. Mais puisqu'il s'agissait d'elle, alors il pouvait bien perdre toute raison, s'enfoncer dans les raisonnements les plus mièvres qui soient et même s'abîmer dans la contemplation stupide des amoureux, il s'en moquait. Tout était bien, car il s'agissait d'elle. Et il la récupèrerait, coûte que coûte !

C'est ainsi que Gringott vit arriver l'ex-Mangemort dans un tourbillon de capes, yeux glacés et clef à la main, et se trouva allégée de quelques dizaines de gallions. Gallions qui furent dépensés une heure plus tard dans diverses boutiques de nom inconnu, au profit du plus grand projet de la vie de Severus Snape qui ne fut pas, comme d'aucuns le pensaient, un philtre ou une potion révolutionnaire. Car le plus grand projet du maître des potions avait un nom délicieux. Un nom connu sous tous les temps, dans chaque empire, du plus ancien au plus moderne, et qui avait fait frémir toutes les poitrines humaines. Eros, ce doux nom d'amour…

**xXx**

Lorsque Lucius Malfoy franchit les grilles de Poudlard, le ciel gris, bas, semblait annoncer quelques désagréments pour le week-end à venir. S'il s'était d'avantage intéressé à l'art de la divination, probablement aurait-il su reconnaître les signes avant-coureurs d'une catastrophe familiale. S'il s'était d'avantage penché sur son fils pendant ses années d'enfances, sûrement aurait-il su que son entreprise était vouée à l'échec, son unique héritier possédant la célèbre obstination des Malfoy, comme leur intelligence et leur manque de scrupules. Mais voilà en bon Malfoy qu'il était, Lucius ne s'était guère intéressé à quelque chose d'aussi futile et nébuleux que la divination, pas plus qu'il n'avait eu d'intérêt dans le caractère de son fils qui, il le réalisa bien assez tôt, possédait plus d'un as dans sa manche. Fussent ces as employés à toute autre fin que celle à laquelle Draco les employa, Lucius aurait été, certainement, fier d'une telle ingéniosité de la part de cette jeune tête blonde qui, malgré tout ce qui les séparait, lui ressemblait de plus en plus.

Rajustant sa lourde cape de velours sur ses épaules, il balaya le parc d'un coup d'œil glacial. Ca et là, des grappes d'étudiants bavassaient joyeusement, riaient et chahutaient de bon cœur. Quelques uns, assis à l'ombre du grand saule qui surplombait les rives du lac, se contaient fleurette, dormaient, ou lisaient simplement, nullement dérangés par la froide luminosité qui filtrait derrière les nuages blancs. Au loin, il pouvait même distinguer le fourmillement incessant des élèves qui grouillaient dans les couloirs ouverts de l'école, certains se penchant dans le vide, d'autres s'asseyant sur le rebord, leurs livres à la main et un sourire niais aux lèvres. Lucius eut un reniflement dédaigneux devant toutes ces mines stupides. Les étudiants n'étaient que des imbéciles heureux. Une bande de joyeux fainéants, tous plus incapables les uns que les autres et fiers de cet état lamentable des faits.

Enfin, il se décida à entrer. Il traversa le parc, bouscula les quelques malheureux élèves qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, distribua coups d'œil méprisants, coups de canne et sifflements dédaigneux à tout va. Et lorsqu'il franchit le seuil du bureau de la direction, il trouva un Dumbledore à l'œil pétillant qui l'attendait patiemment à son bureau, étrangement déjà au fait des raisons qui motivaient sa venue entre les murs de sa célèbre école. La porte se referma sur sa silhouette majestueuse, raide comme la justice, et celle, leste et courbée, du vieillard dont le sourire s'agrandit de minutes en minutes comme Lucius exposait son projet. Piochant dans sa fameuse réserve de bonbons au citron, le vieux directeur se renfonça dans son siège. Décidemment, cette fin d'année serait la plus mémorable de toutes !


	9. Chapter 9

Enfin vint le soir du bal. Le dortoir des filles grouillait de jeunes niaises fardées, apprêtées, engoncées dans leurs robes, l'esprit agité par l'occasion, si rare entre les murs de la vieille école, de faire étalage de leurs charmes. Il y régnait la fébrilité la plus totale, une joyeuse cacophonie auditive et sensorielle où se mêlaient habilement l'odeur capiteuse des parfums à celle, plus fraiche, des fenêtres qu'on ouvrait à la hâte pour mieux évaluer l'éclat de son teint à la lumière du soleil couchant. Les jeunes filles, par dizaines, par poignées, de la première à la dernière année, espéraient surpasser leurs compagnes en grâce, en beauté, et en toute autre qualité qui puisse les recommander auprès du prince charmant qui, assurément, ne manquerait pas d'être présent. Toutes rêvaient de ce moment magique où, subjugué par tant d'éclat et de vertu, le plus bel éphèbe de la soirée viendrait s'agenouiller à leurs pieds. Parmi toutes ces jeunes filles en fleur, chacune espérait devenir la nouvelle cendrillon. Certaines rêvaient au dénouement heureux de leur propre conte de fée, d'autres espéraient une aventure épique et chevaleresque. Quelques unes, certainement les plus sages, aspiraient seulement à se rendre agréables auprès de l'élu de leur cœur. Les premières années gloussaient, toutes entières à leurs divagations. Les secondes et troisièmes années exprimaient leur fébrilité de manière plus retenue, quoi que tout aussi bruyante. Quand aux plus âgées, elles frémissaient déjà sous l'étreinte de quelque bel étalon qu'elles ne manqueraient pas d'envouter de leurs charmes.

Oui, chaque esprit de chaque demoiselle était convaincu que ce soir-là serait leur moment de gloire. Toutes savaient que leurs compagnes, comme elles-mêmes, trouveraient certainement chaussure à leur pied; sinon pour la vie, au moins le temps de cette soirée. Mais aucune, ce soir-là, ne se doutait que parmi elles, celle dont le prince charmant ravirait le cœur serait Hermione Granger.

La préfète des Gryffondors, d'ordinaire si vive et chaleureuse, dépérissait entre ses draps, résolument sourde aux supplications de ses deux meilleurs amis. Plusieurs filles se risquèrent après eux, persuadées que leur amie avait besoin d'une oreille féminine. Malheureusement, telle ne fut pas la cause de l'isolement d'Hermione qui les renvoya comme les autres à grand renfort de silences butés et de crises de larmes. Toutes abandonnèrent donc l'idée de sortir la lionne de son lit et préférèrent se consacrer à leur garde robe qui devait être ajustée, réajustée, vérifiée une fois de plus : tout devait être parfait, jusqu'à la moindre perle. Le joyeux brouhaha dura jusqu'à la toute dernière minute, lorsqu'il fallu descendre et rejoindre la Grande Salle qui, à cette occasion, avait été aménagée en véritable salle de bal.

La voûte, enchantée par la main experte du professeur de métamorphose, étincelait de mille feux. Des centaines d'étoiles brillaient dans une mer d'azur profond, presque noire, comme autant de minuscules éclats de verre qui scintilleraient sous la lumière de la lune. De lourdes tentures recouvraient les murs, savamment arrangées, pliées, drapées par les elfes de maison. Les quatre tables où se tenait le banquet avaient été repoussées contre les murs, laissant la place aux danseurs qui ne tarderaient pas à virevolter gracieusement sur la piste. Tous les couloirs, paliers, escaliers et dédales qui menaient à cette salle enchanteresse avaient eux aussi revêtu une allure festive à nulle autre pareille. Les armures resplendissaient, libérées de la chape de poussière qui ternissait d'ordinaire l'éclat du métal. Les sols, les tapis, les murs et les plafonds exhalaient la fraicheur, tous plus propres les uns que les autres. C'était comme si Poudlard renaissait de ses cendres après tant d'années de longue hibernation, comme si la splendeur passée retrouvait son souffle au milieu de toutes ces couleurs, ces parfums et ces éclats, comme si soudain, tirées du néant par on ne savait quelle main divine, les pierres rajeunissaient, reflétaient la lumière du soleil d'antan et se mouvaient d'une même respiration. Les fantômes eux-mêmes crurent voir revivre leurs moments passés entre ces murs. Mimi Geignarde sortit de ses toilettes et osa s'aventurer jusque dans le couloir, soudain convaincue de n'être pas morte mais bel et bien vivante, pleine de couleurs et de jeunesse, prête à se rendre en cour comme n'importe quel autre jour avant le funeste instant où ses yeux croisèrent ceux du Basilic. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête tira son épée contre le baron sanglant qui, comme au temps du Moyen-âge, prit un groupe d'élèves de Poufsouffle à témoin lorsqu'il le souffleta. Même les portraits, enfermés dans leurs cadres, semblait se mouvoir plus vite, avec plus de grâce et de fluidité qu'à l'accoutumé. Le château entier exhalait de vie, de chaleur et de gaieté.

Tel n'était pas l'avis d'un certain professeur de potion qui, enfermé dans les entrailles sombres de ses cachots, cerné de pierres moites, suintantes d'humidité et de bocaux étranges et biscornus, achevait son travail. Au fond d'un énorme chaudron en étain, une épaisse mixture bouillait lentement. Argentée, parfois traversée d'ondes cristallines et frémissantes, elle dégageait une odeur âcre qui montait doucement comme un effluve trop lourd pour s'envoler. Elle poissait ses pieds, tâchait le bas de ses robes, s'accrochait aux aspérités rocheuses comme si elle eût été animée d'une quelconque volonté, comme un désespoir sourd qui tendrait au ciel ses mains sombres et vaporeuses.

Il tourna encore trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, ajouta quelques ultimes ingrédients puis, alors qu'une fumée blanchâtre s'élevait du chaudron, il inspira profondément et y plongea tête la première.

**xXx**

Ginny Weasley était une jeune fille volcanique au tempérament affirmée et têtu, parfois bornée, mais toujours sincère et honnête quant à ses propres sentiments. Bien qu'une telle personnalité lui causât parfois du tort, elle ne s'en formalisait pas et allait de l'avant, convaincu qu'elle était que l'avenir lui serait favorable. Comme tout bon Gryffondor, elle était dotée d'un grand sens de la justice et ne manquait jamais d'aider ses plus proches amis. C'est pourquoi elle ne pu refuser d'accéder à la demande – certes fort inattendue – du professeur le plus détesté de tout Poudlard.

Lorsque Severus Snape se présenta à elle pour la première fois, au détour de deux couloirs sombres et peu fréquentés, elle cru à une mauvaise blague et voulu se détourner. Mais il la retint, et il ne lui fallu pas plus de deux mots pour la convaincre.

« Pour Hermione ».

Contrairement à son frère ainé, Ginny possédait un esprit dont la vivacité n'était plus à prouver. Et bien qu'elle eût déjà compris que le mal d'Hermione provînt d'une affliction sentimentale, jamais elle ne se serait doutée, malgré toute son intelligence et sa bonne volonté, que l'heureux élu fût leur professeur de potion. Elle le concevait d'autant moins que l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle n'avait plus rien du sombre bâtard des cachots. Sur ses traits émaciés, Ginny sut lire une fatigue évidente comme un désespoir sans nom. Ses yeux noirs, ternes, brillaient d'une étincelle fantôme. Cette étincelle nommée espoir. Ce fut lorsqu'elle réalisa que cet homme, ce cœur froid d'ordinaire si impassible, plaçait tous ses derniers espoirs en elle, qu'elle céda. Lui offrant un maigre sourire, elle promit de s'acquitter de sa tâche.

Certaine que le dortoir serait vide à cette heure, elle se hâta en direction de la chambre d'Hermione. Les talons de ses sandales claquèrent contre la pierre froide comme elle montait les marches quatre à quatre, les pans de sa robe relevés en désordre et coincés dans son poing crispé sous l'effort. Ginny n'aimait pas les Serpentards. Convaincue que leur nature, retorse et malveillante, ne pouvait connaître quelque adoucissement que ce fût, elle se refusait à admettre qu'ils puissent avoir, dans l'intimité de leurs appartements, ces facettes plus tendres et généreuses qui faisaient les princes charmants. Pourtant, toute méfiante qu'elle fût à l'égard de la maison des reptiles, elle ne pouvait souffrir la vue de sa meilleure amie – presque sa sœur – si abattue et déprimée. Aussi mit-elle de côté ses propres préjugés et, comme elle tirait les couvertures d'Hermione et découvrait l'ombre de la lionne des rouge et or, elle se jura que si, au terme de cette soirée, Severus Snape ne réparait pas ses tors, elle lui ferait connaître l'enfer de ceux qui se sont attiré les foudres de la plus teigneuse et la plus tenace des Gryffondors.

**xXx**

Ronald Weasley n'avait jamais eu de chance, lors des grandes occasions. Madame Weasley avait, certes, toutes les plus grandes qualités d'une mère accomplie et d'une épouse exemplaire. Elle cuisinait divinement bien, réparait les murs, les balais et les bras cassés, entretenait son jardin, tricotait des pullovers et soignait sa maison avec une dévotion toute religieuse, veillant au bien être de sa famille à chaque heure de la journée sans se départir de son sourire avenant et de ses manières polies. Pourtant, tout adorable qu'elle fût, Molly Weasley entretenait une politique bien particulière, laquelle ne manquait pas de mettre ses enfants dans l'embarra bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se risquât jamais à lui en faire la remarque. Molly détestait gaspiller. Habits, nourriture ou efforts physiques, tout était revu à l'économie et servait jusqu'à la dernière fibre. Aussi Ronald se vit-il affublé, en guise de costume de bal, de la cape du grand oncle Bilius, lequel lui avait déjà légué son propre prénom en guise de second baptême. De son vivant, l'oncle Bilius avait toujours été un excentrique : il affectionnait tout particulièrement les couleurs et les fanfreluches, et toute nouvelle excentricité suscitait son plein enjouement.

Tournant devant le miroir, Ronald désespéra de cette faute de goût ancestrale.

L'étoffe était rouge, quoiqu'elle tirât parfois sur le rose brillant selon l'éclairage. Le col et les manches étaient bordés de dentelle et de fioritures de soie, ourlées de quelques perles et cousues de fils dorés lacés d'argent. Sur son poitrail, une broderie dévorait le tissu de ses tons orange, beiges et olive, le tout s'entrelaçant en un ensemble compliqué qui ne lui évoquait rien. Les gros boutons de toc ressemblaient à des noyaux de pêches cousus et rajustés cent fois par les mains attentives de Molly et, pour parfaire sa tenue, un énorme chapeau couvert de plumes attendait bien sagement sur son lit. Vraiment, aussi tendre que soit son affection pour sa mère, Ronald espérait parfois qu'elle réfrénât son si bon caractère.

Expirant profondément, geste qu'il avait malgré lui emprunté à Hermione pour évacuer l'angoisse, il tourna une nouvelle fois devant le miroir, puis une deuxième, évaluant silencieusement l'étendue des dégâts et se demandant anxieusement quelle serait la réaction de son cher et tendre lorsqu'il le verrait apparaître ainsi affublé. Pas que Blaise ne l'ait jamais vu dans cet accoutrement, non, loin de là. Le mulâtre était même le premier au fait des frasques de Molly, laquelle avait pris grand soin de faire parvenir à son fils toute une cargaison de vêtements désormais trop petits pour Charlie, lequel en avait d'abord hérité de son père. Blaise avait alors passé plusieurs heures d'affilées à rire au dépend de son amant qui, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, s'était débattu pour lui retirer les pièces de tissu les plus disgracieuses.

Oui, Ron savait que Blaise s'attendait à le voir surgir habillé d'une manière étrange, si ce n'était ridicule. Il savait aussi que loin de s'en formaliser, le métisse prendrait plutôt le parti d'en rire. Un sourire tendre flotta sur son visage comme il considérait tous les changements qui étaient apparus dans le comportement de l'héritier Zabini. Lui qui était si froid et prévisible, réglé comme du papier à musique, façonné par un système étriqué de règles et de convenances, se laissait désormais aller à sa nature spontanée et enjouée, cultivait un humour mordant et un caractère conciliant avec lequel il faisait bon vivre. Ronald se plaisait à chercher cette étincelle de joie candide qui s'allumait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés, coudes sur la table et assiette remplie à ras-bord, tellement opposé à l'image digne et impeccablement apprêtée dont il faisait preuve durant leurs premières années.

Puis son regard tomba sur la chevalière des Zabini, et il soupira une fois de plus tandis que ses doigts caressaient distraitement les inscriptions qui en ornaient l'anneau.

Certes, Blaise ne prêterait pas grande attention à sa robe de sorcier. Mais malgré tout, malgré le sourire moqueur et les yeux rieurs qu'il voyait déjà resplendir sur le visage du mulâtre, Ron ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter être aussi élégant que son cavalier. Pour porter une telle bague, il aurait voulu porter de beaux habits, une cape majestueuse où s'accrocherait une broche magnifique sous lesquelles se dissimulerait un costume parfaitement taillé, une chemise impeccable et des chaussures cirées.

Un nouveau coup d'œil dans le miroir lui arracha un énième soupire de dépit.

Lentement, il retira la bague de son écrin de velours et la porta à ses yeux. Il en examina l'éclat, la chaleur du rubis qui semblait pulser doucement d'une lumière diffuse, presque invisible à l'œil nu, comme si la pierre était consciente de sa présence et qu'elle s'en contentait. Enfin il la passa à son doigt et se regarda une toute dernière fois, jaugeant sa stature, son port et son allure.

Alors, toute son appréhension s'envola.

Car avec cette bague au doigt, la cape immonde, les broderies surchargées et les manches bourrées de dentelle n'avaient plus l'air si affreuses.

**xXx**

Bien caché derrière les draperies de son lit à baldaquin, Harry regardait son meilleur ami s'inspecter sous toutes les coutures, non sans un certain amusement. Lui-même était déjà prêt depuis quelques minutes mais avait préféré attendre que Ron termine à son tour avant de rejoindre les festivités.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Malgré l'impulsivité caractéristique de sa maison qui brûlait si fortement en lui, Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de stupide. Et même s'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître, il avait parfaitement saisi que quelque chose se tramait derrière son dos. Ces derniers jours, Draco s'était montré plus agité que de coutume, bien qu'il s'évertuât à n'en rien montrer. Oh, cela s'évaluait à très peu de choses… un pli plus pincé que d'ordinaire au coin de ses lèvres, un léger froncement de sourcil et l'éclat métallique brut qui allumait ses prunelles d'une étincelle vive et calculatrice étaient autant de signes imperceptibles pour quiconque n'aurait pas un œil avisé. Mais lui, Harry Potter, connaissait trop bien sa Némésis pour s'y laisser tromper.

Il lui avait suffit d'un détour tout près du bureau de Dumbledore pour comprendre la situation, et c'est l'oreille collée à la porte du directeur qu'il avait appris l'arrivée de Lucius Malfoy entre les murs de l'école.

Nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre quelles étaient ses intentions.

Harry connaissait son homme. Il savait que le blond échafaudait lentement un plan infaillible, le construisant soigneusement, pièce par pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfait et renvoie son père loin de Poudlard dans le délai le plus court.

Mais Harry n'était pas connu pour laisser les autres travailler à sa place.

Sa nature de Gryffondor, tout d'abord, puis son caractère, sa loyauté et son obstination l'empêchaient de se retirer dans l'inaction et la passivité que l'homme de sa vie semblait espérer en le maintenant dans l'ignorance.

Il eut un sourire désabusé en songeant que Draco avait décidemment bien retenu la leçon : un Potter attire les ennuis aussi sûrement qu'un aimant.

Son sourire s'agrandit comme il constatait que malheureusement, sa tendre moitié avait encore beaucoup à apprendre…

Car un Potter ne se contentait pas de laisser les ennuis lui tomber dessus.

Non, il allait les _chercher_.

Et Lucius Malfoy n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !


End file.
